


Кукольник

by Lalayt



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Action, Drama, M/M, Mystic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalayt/pseuds/Lalayt
Summary: Когда Кили был маленьким с ним случилось кое-что волшебное и кое-что страшное. А потом они встретились.канон-АУ; БПВ никогда не происходило; Кили – принц Эребора, Фили ему не брат; смерть основного персонажа





	Кукольник

Торговец появился в Эреборе поздним вечером. По-хорошему, стражники не должны были никого впускать так поздно, но яркая повозка, расписанная звездами и странными, невиданными существами, заставила их разинуть рты и без долгих расспросов впустить путника. Последнего в этом году. Завтра должна была начаться ярмарка. Самая известная в этой части Средиземья и все места на ней заранее были заняты. Кроме, до самого последнего момента, одного.

— А он из какой артели-то? – с трудом стряхнув с себя наваждение, спросил один из стражников. – Не разглядел?  
— Так печать самого Фундинсона, кажись, стояла, — почесал в затылке его товарищ.  
— Да ну, выше бери, — фыркнул третий. – Самого узбада печать! Да и ладно. Нам-то что? Проехал и проехал. А вот если бузить начнет, тогда и разбираться будем.

Спор умер не родившись, но все трое еще несколько мгновений смотрели вслед повозке, позади которой, разбрасывая пестрый свет, мотался фонарь из цветного стекла. Богатый торговец пожаловал. С другой стороны, другие в Эребор давно не ездили.

  
***

— Кили, пожалуйста, ты должен одеться.  
— Не хочу!

Дис всплеснула руками и заглянула под кровать. Полуголый мелкий мальчишка тут же захихикал и отполз подальше, чтобы она не смогла его достать. Впрочем, мать за ним лезть и не собиралась, и только покачала головой, выпрямляясь.

— Хорошо же, — спокойно сказала она, принимаясь поправлять постель, — я так и скажу твоему дяде.  
— Что? – донеслось из-под кровати.  
— А то, что он совершенно зря освободил для тебя целый день.  
— Целый день?

Снизу послышался шорох и у ног Дис появилась перепачканная пылью мордаха.

— Да, — без улыбки сказала она, продолжая застилать кровать. – Но я вижу, что ты этого не хочешь. Вот придет Торин и что он увидит? Совершенно не готового тебя. Ждать он не станет, сам знаешь. С чего бы это узбаду ждать неумытого оборванца? Ему нужно торг обойти и всех поприветствовать. Нет, без тебя ему точно будет проще.  
— Я – его наследник, — запротестовал Кили, выбираясь из-под кровати.  
— Ты хорошо это запомнил, — кивнула Дис, энергично взбивая подушки, — но вот вести себя, как наследник почему-то не торопишься. Иди, умойся.

К тому времени, как в дверь нетерпеливо постучали, Кили был умыт, причесан, втиснут в лучший парадный кафтан и жевал пирожок с яблоками. Дис не сомневалась, что спустя пару часов, если не раньше, сын будет всклокочен, разрисован пылью и липкими леденцами, а лучший кафтан останется лишь перевести в разряд домашней одежды, но пока что он действительно был похож на принца Эребора. И куда более, чем ее брат на узбада. Дис только руками вплеснула, увидев его растрепанные косы. Ну точно, опять на нижних уровнях был. Ну сколько можно! Да еще и перед самым открытием ярмарки.

— Опять с жилой сражаетесь? – холодно спросила она, даже не думая скрывать недовольство.  
— Двалин говорит, что мы совсем близко, — азартно потер руки Торин, но тут же потух, увидев бешеный взгляд сестры. – Дис…  
— Тебя не остановишь, — покачала головой та. – Ты, наверное, и не помнишь уже, чем мы заплатили за твою жажду золота.  
— Там не золото и ты прекрасно это знаешь, — ответил Торин, отводя глаза.  
— И мне должно стать легче?

В комнате стало тихо. Дис, скрестив руки на груди, отвернулась к окну и не видела, с какой болью, перемешанной с упрямством, смотрит на нее брат. Зато видел Кили.

Он наблюдал эти ссоры уже не раз и знал, в чем их причина. Драгоценная жила, которую все пытались ухватить за хвост дядя Торин и дядя Двалин, никак им не давалась. Поманит россыпью камней и вильнет, уйдя на глубину, точно змея. Но это бы еще ничего. Хуже, что всякий раз, после того, как получалось добыть камни, случался обвал. Почему так, никто не знал и просто старались подстраховываться. Вот только получалось не всегда и в одном из этих обвалов погибли отец Кили и его старший брат, тоже тогда совсем маленький. Отец был огранщиком и пришел отобрать камни для новой диадемы, которую собирался сделать для жены, а сына прихватил, чтобы тот привыкал и учился. Там-то их обоих и накрыло. Откопали, конечно, да поздно уже было.

Кили с мамой каждый год спускались в гробницу, зажигали лампы из алого стекла в знак памяти и подолгу сидели у двух красивых мраморных саркофагов – побольше и поменьше. Мать молчала, а Кили тихонько играл с камешками. Он не помнил ни отца, ни брата и потому совсем по ним не скучал.

— Идем, дядя, — Кили сполз со стула и взял Торина за руку. – Маме надо отдохнуть.  
— Да, да, ты прав, — кивнул тот, хотел еще что-то добавить, но не нашел слов, коротко поклонился и они с Кили вышли. В конце концов, поправить ничего было уже нельзя.

Торг кипел. Самый большой и известный в этой части Средиземья, он привлекал множество богатых торговцев и умелых мастеров. Гномы, люди, даже эльфы и те давно уже не брезговали заглянуть под Гору. Больше смотрели, но иногда и покупали – оружие (и мастер, у которого эльф купил хотя бы перочинный нож, мог готовиться к лавине заказов) и драгоценные камни. Гномьих ювелиров эльфы обходили стороной, но вот камешки, ограненные или нет, брали охотно.

Люди, те были больше по зерну, вину да живности и хотя их часто можно было встретить и в оружейных рядах, все же больше всего они покупали провизии. И то верно, зачем лесорубам зимой, в снегах, вдали от жилья, драгоценности или изящное оружие? А вот добрый топор, бутыль гномьего самогона и крепкие шерстяные носки с варежками – совсем другое дело.

Так что торг с самого начала можно было поделить на части – людскую и эльфийскую. Гномы, понятно, были везде, и вся эта толпа кричала, ругалась и торговалась. Обычное дело. Но на этот раз, выйдя в огромный зал, где гудели сотни голосов, Торин сразу почувствовал, что что-то не так. В привычном шуме он отчетливо разобрал возгласы изумления, почти благоговение. Нахмурившись, Торин купил Кили требуемый леденец, взял мальчишку за руку и повел туда, куда влекло его чутье и необычные звуки.

Перед ними расступались, но народу было столько, что идти быстро не получалось все равно. Торин про себя морщился, но терпел. В старые времена торг устраивали у Дэйла, а иногда он мог, словно вода, ворваться и на улицы города. Но однажды они оказались слишком беспечны. Никто так и не узнал, как долго орки готовили набег, но ударили они четко и слаженно, и если бы не хирд железногорцев, случайно завернувших повеселиться, неизвестно еще, чем бы все кончилось. А так отбились, пусть и с большими потерями. Тогда-то кто-то и предложил отвести под торг эту пещеру. Она большая, да несуразная, больше ни на что не годилась, а вот для торговцев подошла отлично. То есть, подходила, потому что с каждым годом их все больше. Наверное, придется кое-кому отказать. Надо будет, чтобы Балин посмотрел, кто меньше всего пошлины заплатит.

В этот миг толпа, наконец, закончилась и Торин с Кили оказались у внешнего края большой дуги, за которым стояла яркая расписная повозка. Кили тут же бросился вперед и Торин едва успел его перехватить.

— Тише.

Кили, как обычно, хватило одного слова, чтобы притихнуть и Торин привычно испытал прилив недоумения. Дис всегда жаловалась на капризы мальчика, но с Торином тот вел себя вполне прилично.

— Дядя, как здорово! – восхищенно выдохнул Кили и Торин вполне разделял его восторг.

Тканевый задник повозки был поднят и перед толпящимися вокруг зрителями разворачивалось поистине волшебное зрелище. Тоненькая принцесса в развевающемся белом платье вздымала руки к небу и по ее лицу катились слезы отчаяния. Откуда-то донесся топот копыт и на сцене появился парень в обтрепанной куртке верхом на длинноногом коне. Но не успел он ничего сделать, как сверху обрушился дракон, выдохнул длинный язык пламени и обратил воина в пепел. А потом, прежде, чем зрители начали возмущаться, дракон рухнул вниз, вздымая клубы пыли и превратился в розовый куст. Еще мгновение и на колючей ветке, один за другим начали распускаться цветы. Они становились все больше, поднимали головки, раскрывали бутоны и зрители ахнули, как один, когда стало ясно, что внутри спрятаны маленькие сверкающие драгоценные камни. С шумом они посыпались вниз, погребая под собой куст и цветы, и еще через один краткий миг перед восхищенными зрителями предстала Гора. Эребор, сложенный из драгоценностей, блестел и переливался, и публика приветствовала его появление одобрительным свистом и градом монет, обрушившихся на сцену, из-за которой почти сразу появился, улыбаясь и раскланиваясь, высокий худой мужчина в темной добротно пошитой одежде. Он раскланялся, прижимая руку к груди, потом поднял что-то со сцены и показал зрителям. В его руке была принцесса. Самая обычная кукла на веревочках. Но каково же было мастерство кукольника, что еще несколько мгновений назад она казалась совсем живой.

Кили хлопал вместе со всеми и как завороженный смотрел на куклу. Вот бы потрогать ее! Вот бы прикоснуться! Интересно, а у него получилось бы вот так с ней управляться?

— Дядя, а мы посмотрим поближе? – дернул он Торина за руку и в этот же миг заметил, что мужчина уже спрыгнул на землю и направляется к ним.

Он шел медленно и плавно, и с каждым его шагом сердце Кили восторженно подпрыгивало, а под ложечкой сосало от приятного предвкушения.

Мужчина остановился перед ними и глубоко, церемонно поклонился. Торин ответил ему таким же вежливым поклоном и Кили не выдержал, сделал шаг вперед и жадно спросил:

— А можно поближе посмотреть на твои куклы?

Торин что-то строго сказал, но Кили его не слышал. Пускай, пускай его потом накажут, но он просто должен увидеть это волшебство как можно ближе.

Торговец посмотрел на мальчика. Он улыбался и в его темных глазах плясали звезды, и сердце Кили вдруг сжалось еще сильнее, правда, уже не от восторга. Но, прежде чем он сумел разобраться в своих чувствах, мужчина улыбнулся еще шире и кивнул:

— Ну, конечно, можно, — он протянул Кили руку и тот, не раздумывая, за нее ухватился. – Если только узбад не откажется почтить своим присутствием мой скромный фургон. Прошу.

Позднее Кили думалось, что фургон можно было назвать каким угодно, но только не скромным. Ему вспоминались ковры на стенах и под ногами, светильники из золота и рубиново-изумрудного стекла, постель, накрытая шкурой гигантского белого волка, что-то еще, столь же роскошное, что уж никак не ожидаешь найти в жилище бродячего кукольника.

Но все это было неважно, потому что главным, что сразу же привлекало внимание в фургоне был большой дубовый сундук с откинутой крышкой, а в нем куклы. Эльфы, орки, гномы, люди. Мужчины и женщины настолько изящной работы, что казались живыми. Вот-вот откроют глаза и заговорят. На их щеках даже играл румянец! Кили не мог отвести от них глаз и вдруг, в самом углу сундука, заметил его.

Это совершенно точно был гном. Невысокий, если так вообще можно сказать про игрушку, со светлыми, заплетенными в косы, волосами, в потертой кожаной куртке и поношенных сапогах. Он был без оружия, но Кили откуда-то знал, что перед ним умелый воин, который уложит на лопатки любого, кто только посмеет напасть на него или на тех, кого он защищает.

— Что-то нравится? – спросил кукольник.

Кили кивнул, и не удержался, не спросив позволения взял куклу в руки. Ну точно, гном и даже голубые глаза его не портят.

— Ах, этот, — неожиданно насмешливо фыркнул кукольник. – Абсолютно бесполезная кукла. Ни в одном из моих спектаклей ей не нашлось места. Я надеюсь только пока, конечно, но все же.  
— А можно… Можно мне тогда его купить? – с надеждой спросил Кили, мысленно перебирая свои небольшие сбережения.

Коллекция камней, тут, конечно, не поможет, но если кукла бесполезна, значит, она не может стоить дорого, ведь так?  
Но голос кукольника тут же разбил все его надежды.

— Мои куклы бесценны, принц. Каждая стоит столько, что некоторым жизни не хватает, чтобы расплатиться.

Кили поник, но куклу из рук не выпустил, чувствовал, что просто не может.

— Но я могу его тебе подарить, — вдруг услышал он. – Обещаешь о нем заботится? Обещаешь любить несмотря ни на что?

Кили вскинул голову и увидел, что кукольник странно, с каким-то вызовом, ему улыбается. Что ж, Кили никогда не отступал, когда кто-то бросал ему вызов, даже если это, как вот в прошлом году, заканчивалось воткнувшимся в пятку рыболовным крючком.

— Я обещаю, — твердо сказал он и прижал куклу к груди.  
— Сдержи свое слово и все будет в порядке, — прошептал кукольник.

Он наклонился так низко, что Кили ощутил на своем лице его дыхание, теплое, но не пахнущее ничем, а в следующий миг ойкнул, почувствовав короткий укол. Кукольник быстро втер выступившую на пальце Кили каплю крови в одну из кос куклы и улыбнулся:

— Вот, теперь вы всегда будете неразлучны. Он найдет тебя везде, твой Фили.  
— Фили? – слабо переспросил Кили. – Но так звали моего брата.  
— Ну, значит, тебе совсем нетрудно будет запомнить имя.

Кили кивнул, обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию дяди на свой, явно опрометчивый поступок, но увидел, что тот внимательно рассматривает светильник на стене фургона.

— У каждого свои интересы, — шепнул кукольник. – И свой крючок. Не забывай об этом, принц, и о своем обещании.

В ту ночь, возвратившись домой, Кили покорно умылся, позволил, без обычных капризов, себя расчесать и быстро забрался в постель, уложив рядышком куклу.

— Я всегда буду тебя любить и беречь, Фили, — прошептал он, засыпая и уже проваливаясь в сон решил, что не станет говорить маме, как зовут куклу.

Следующие несколько дней Дис нарадоваться не могла на сына. Кили стал спокойнее, меньше капризничал и вообще, наконец-то сделался похож на своего отца хотя бы немного. А еще он все время возился со своей новой игрушкой, искусно сделанным светловолосым гномом. У Дис при каждом взгляде на куклу екало сердце, но запрещать сыну игры она и не думала. Да и как это объяснить? Тем, что волосы игрушки по цвету такие же, как у погибших мужа и старшего сына? Глупость ведь. Так что она просто молча улыбалась и гладила Кили по голове.

То, что мальчик стал спокойнее, отметил даже Торин.

— Что-то давно из ваших комнат криков не слышно, — сказал он сестре примерно на четвертый вечер. – Кили не заболел случайно?

Дис лишь покачала головой.

— Он все играет с той куклой, что ты купил ему на торгу. Не оторвать.  
— Да, кукла, — задумчиво повторил Торин, отхлебнув глоток вина. – Странноватый был торговец. Вроде и нищий, но в фургоне у него сокровище на сокровище, ты бы только видела.  
— А что там? – немедленно заинтересовалась Дис и Торин пустился описывать, обрадованный любопытством сестры. После смерти мужа и сына, она точно потухла и мало чем интересовалась, кроме Кили.

А Кили в тот вечер улегся рано. Нянька даже пощупала его лоб, но все было в порядке.

— Только камин не туши, ладно? – попросил Кили, сворачиваясь клубочком под одеялом и прижимая к себе Фили.

Няня еще немного повозилась с дровами, но, в конце концов, вышла и Кили тут же выпрыгнул из-под пушистого одеяла и прошлепал к камину. Усевшись на теплый пол он опять, в сотый, наверное, раз, принялся разглядывать Фили.

— Ты красивый, — прошептал он, касаясь пальцем заплетенных в косички усов, погладил куклу по щеке. – Тебе даже без бороды хорошо и знаешь что, я тоже не стану отращивать бороду, когда вырасту, — Кили вздохнул. – Как же жаль, что ты только кукла, мы бы с тобой так здорово поиграли. А знаешь, у меня был старший брат, он умер, и я его совсем не помню, но мне кажется, что он был вот как ты. Хочешь… — Кили не был уверен, что так можно, но вокруг все равно никого не было, так что он рискнул договорить: — Хочешь быть моим братом?

В камине треснуло полено, свет метнулся по стене и на какой-то миг Кили показалось, что губы куклы дрогнули в улыбке. От восторга и ощущения чего-то необыкновенного у Кили тут же сжалось в животе и, чтобы отвлечься, он потер пальцем косичку Фили, ту самую, в которую впиталась капля его крови. Чудно, но на светлых волосах не осталось ни следа. Стер, наверное, постоянно таская Фили с собой.

— А ты знаешь, что дядя сказал сегодня маме? – спросил Кили разбивая повисшую в комнате тишину. – Что они с дядькой Двалином почти дорылись до самого большого драгоценного камня. Он будет больше Аркенстона, что прадед Трор отыскал. Вот! Им тяжело пришлось, даже дядьке Двалину, хотя он знаешь какой большой и сильный.

Кили подумал, но пример привести так и не смог, и просто повторил:

— Он очень сильный. Но жила виляла и только сегодня пошли первые драгоценные камешки, маленькие еще, но скоро будет большой, так сказал дядя. Мне, правда, не показали, мама не пустила посмотреть, но… Слушай!

Осененный внезапной мыслью Кили вскочил на ноги.

— А хочешь пойдем и посмотрим вместе?               

В этот раз у него никаких сомнений не было – кукла одобрительно улыбалась.

— Вот и хорошо. Сейчас я только обуюсь и куртку надену, а то мама станет ругаться, если узнает, что я ходил босиком и раздетый. Она очень боится, что я простужусь.

О том, что мама строго-настрого запретила ему даже приближаться к выработке Кили благополучно забыл. Да что там, этот запрет он и всерьез-то особо не принимал. Как это, нельзя спускаться вниз, к шахтам? Гном он или не гном?

Застегнув куртку, Кили поправил пояс и, взяв на руки Фили, вышел в коридор. Час уже был поздний, так что никого он не встретил и быстро потопал к лестнице, ведущей вниз. Рабочие пользовались подъемником, так было быстрее, но тот издавал такой скрежет, что пугал Кили, пусть даже он никогда бы в этом не признался. Так что идти пришлось пешком. Впрочем, сейчас Кили был не один, весело болтал с Фили всю дорогу и не чувствовал ни страха, ни усталости, когда, наконец, спустился вниз. Ну, если только совсем чуть-чуть.

— Подожди тут, — сказал Кили и посадил Фили на пол. – Дальше будет темно, нам надо взять лампу.

Повозившись, он сумел зажечь одну, благо стояли лампы низко, и все были заправлены маслом.

— Идем, — шепотом сказал Кили, прижал к себе Фили и пошел вперед.

Свет от лампы падал на стены и в этом неярком освещении то тут, то там в породе посверкивали камни. Кили знал каждый и называл Фили. Они уходили все дальше и дальше, а все было хорошо. Кроме одного – у Кили начали уставать руки. Наконец, он не выдержал.

— Давай немного отдохнем, — попросил он, поставил лампу на пол и сам сел рядом, уложив Фили к себе на колени. – Я не уверен, что нам удастся дойти до самого конца прямо сегодня, но можно будет попробовать завтра.

Кили еще что-то говорил, поглаживая куклу по волосам и язык у него заплетался все сильнее и, наконец, он уснул, привалившись спиной к стене. Огонь в лампе горел еще какое-то время, потом мигнул и погас, будто задутый чьим-то сильным дыханием.

Кили проснулся от толчка. Выпрямившись и моргая сонными глазами, он все пытался понять в чем дело, когда толчок повторился. Гора дышала и, кажется, вот-вот собиралась чихнуть.

— Мамочка, — испуганно позвал Кили.

В кромешной темноте он не понимал, что делать и куда надо двигаться, но вдруг ощутил, что рядом кто-то есть, но еще сильнее испугаться не успел. Кто-то подхватил его на руки, по щеке мазнули заплетенные в косу волосы и Кили судорожно ухватился за рукав кожаной куртки.

— Держись, сейчас тряхнет, — шепнул ему в ухо незнакомый голос и Кили послушно ухватился еще сильнее, взглянул через плечо и не удержался от вскрика: в коридоре, там, где он только что спокойно спал, все рушилось.

Кили знал, что поступает трусливо, но ничего не мог поделать и зажмурился.  
Сколько они бежали было не понять. Гора вздыхала снова и снова, камни падали с потолка сначала за их спинами, а потом и перед ними, но гном, что нес Кили был быстр и ловок, и им все-таки удалось вырваться.

— Вот так, — шепнул он, сажая Кили на ступени уцелевшей, на удивление, лестницы.

Кили пару мгновений просто дышал, а потом не выдержал и расплакался, уткнувшись носом в грубую кожу куртки.

— Ну-ну, тише, не реви, — его затылка неловко коснулась большая ладонь. – Скоро здесь будут… Проклятье!

Гора вздохнула еще один, самый последний, раз, лестница вздыбилась, точно взбесившаяся кобылица и все, что успел увидеть Кили перед тем, как провалиться в темноту – перепуганные голубые глаза.

Он пришел в себя много позже, заворочался, морщась от неприятно-громких звуков, раздающихся где-то над головой и приоткрыл глаза. Потолок был знакомым. Точно, он в своей комнате. А голоса – это мама и дядя, и, кажется, мама за что-то очень сердится на Торина. Но за что? Кили нахмурился было, но тут же нахлынула такая сильная головная боль, что он даже застонать не смог, только закрыл глаза и постарался дышать размеренно, чтобы перетерпеть приступ. Теперь он все вспомнил – ночью он решил отправиться в шахту, где работали Торин и Двалин, чтобы посмотреть на камни, с ним был Фили, а потом… Потом случился обвал, и кто-то его спас. Но кто это был и где Фили?

  
Кили был полон решимости выяснить это прямо сейчас, но едва ему удалось открыть глаза, как он услышал слова, лишившие его дара речи.

— Как только Кили поправится, мы уедем с ним в Синие Горы, — негромко, но очень твердо сказала мама.  
— Но Дис, наследник должен воспитываться в Эреборе, — попробовал возразить Торин.  
— Я не позволю, чтобы ты еще раз попытался его убить, — отрезала мама. – Достанет и Флои с Фили.

Кили ожидал, что дядя скажет еще что-нибудь, начнет оправдываться, как было всегда, но Торин промолчал, а потом Кили услышал, как хлопнула, закрываясь, дверь.

***

— Ну что, вечером все в силе?

Погруженный в раздумья Кили вздрогнул от тихого шепота, раздавшегося прямо над ухом. Бросив короткий взгляд на Балина, продолжавшего что-то вещать у доски, он чуть повернулся в сторону и увидел Нори. Как и Кили, тот не слишком любил занятия, но вот старика Балина совсем не боялся. Да и с чего бы? Нори был простым мастером и Кили вообще не понимал, что тот делает в классе, где занятия посвящены этикету, искусству переговоров и налоговому праву.

«Дори настоял, — как-то, в ответ на вопрос пожал плечами Нори. – А с ним спорить, лучше сразу клизму из ромашки поставить».

С этим Кили был согласен. Дори своего добьется всегда, как, в общем-то, и мать Кили. Дис настаивала на учебе у Балина долго, напоминала, что Кили — наследник, толковала что-то про Эребор. Если честно, то Кили перестал слушать, как только понял, что от уроков ему точно не отвертеться. А Эребор и наследство… про это он совсем не думал. Они уехали, когда Кили был мал и единственное, что ему запомнилось – высокие гулкие своды, извилистые коридоры и ярко-голубые глаза гнома, который нес его на руках, спасая от обвала. Ни сам обвал, в котором Кили едва не погиб, ни то, куда потом делся его спаситель, в памяти не отложились. Осталось только странное чувство покоя и защищенности, всплывавшее, если Кили случалось вспомнить о прошлом.

Впрочем, думал он об этом очень редко, а уж о том, что до сих пор является наследником Торина и того реже. Да и с чего вдруг? Столько времени прошло, неужели дядя за эти годы не обзавелся семьей? В это Кили не верил, а вот в то, что мать, пользуясь тем, что они с дядей практически не общаются, и желая добиться от сына идеального поведения, может скрывать от него такие новости – вполне. Вот только Кили не нужны были ни манеры, ни Эребор. Что это? Лишь груда камней, скрепленная кровью и прошлым.

«Очень богатая груда камней», — пришло ему в голову и одновременно вспомнилось, что денег, выданных матерью на месяц, осталось всего ничего. Хватило бы на пиво. Конечно, у Кили были накопления, но тратить их на такую ерунду он не собирался, пусть и не знал пока, на что вообще копит.

— Ну так что? – снова ткнул его в бок Нори и Кили согласно кивнул прежде, чем сообразил, что делает. Да и ладно, с деньгами можно и попозже разобраться.  
— Кили, будь любезен, повтори, что я только что сказал, — послышался обманчиво мягкий голос Балина, и Кили лишь застонал про себя. Ну вот, снова вляпался. Мама будет недовольна.  
— Прошу, — Балин повел рукой и Кили покорно поплелся к доске, судорожно пытаясь вспомнить хотя бы что-то. 

Нори заливался беззвучным хохотом за его спиной и Кили решил, что обязательно отомстит ему, и пить сегодня другу за свои кровные.

Несмотря на нехватку денег, нагрузились они оба изрядно, так что выйдя из кабака Кили понадобилось прислониться к грязной стене и сделать несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы хоть немного прийти в себя. Помогло, правда, не очень, и, когда Кили попробовал отлепиться от стены, его снова замутило.

— Не держи в себе, — похлопал его по плечу Нори, но Кили помотал головой:  
— Зря пил, что ли, — прохрипел он, с трудом сдерживая тошноту.

Если поддаться, потом будет еще хуже, он это уже знал по опыту.

— Мне домой надо, поздно уже, — сказал он, и икнул.  
— Скорее, рано, — ухмыльнулся Нори и подставил Кили плечо. – Идем уже. Ну вот что ты такой слабый? И выпили-то всего ничего. Ох, увидит тебя госпожа Дис, не сносить нам обоим головы. Да и Балин потом добавит, с Дори вместе.  
— Нормально все будет, — попытался тряхнуть головой Кили, но сразу понял, что сделал это зря, в висках точно кузнечные молоты застучали, а тошнота стала совсем нестерпимой.  
— Погоди-ка, — выдавил Кили, отстраняя Нори, попробовал сдержаться, но не сумел и его вывернуло под ноги всем съеденным и выпитым, а было этого немало.  
— Вот и молодец, — пьяно обрадовался Нори. – Теперь полегчает.

Кили хотел было напомнить другу, что ему от такого только хуже делается, но передумал. Какая разница? Тем более, что на какое-то время в голове действительно прояснилось. Хуже станет позже, но может быть он успеет добраться до дома, до кровати, пока этого не случилось. Снова оперевшись на плечо Нори, Кили постарался бодрее перебирать ногами.

Их мотало из стороны в сторону и Нори, не выдержав, начал хихикать, а потом и вовсе заржал в голос.

— Чего ты? – пропыхтел Кили изо всех сил пытаясь удержать равновесие.  
— Мы с тобой, как два корабля, — прохрюкал Нори. – Как два гордых эльфийских парусника.

Сравнение Кили понравилось, но он все равно помотал головой.

— Мы слишком маленькие для парусников.  
— Но гордые? – тут же встревожился Нори. 

Против этого Кили не возражал, так что кивнул:

— Гордые.  
— Отлично, — просиял Нори, попытался затянуть какую-то песню, но сразу сбился.

Еще несколько мгновений они ковыляли в полном молчании, опираясь друг на друга, пока перед ними не появилось неожиданное препятствие. Мужчина, высокий настолько, что Кили пришлось задрать голову, чтобы хотя бы попытаться взглянуть ему в лицо, преградил им дорогу.

— Так-так, кто тут у нас? – протянул он глумливо. – Принц Эребора с дружком. Чудесная добыча. Ну-ка, выворачивайте карманы.

В мутном свете единственного на всю улицу фонаря блеснул длинный нож и Кили уставился на него как завороженный, чувствуя, как отступает хмель. Нори пискнул и спрятался у него за плечом.

— Что, страшно? – заметил взгляд Кили мужчина. – И правильно. Не шути со мной, и доставай кошелек, иначе я нашинкую тебя как капусту. Хотя… А, ладно, был бы смысл трудиться. Лучше просто проткну. 

Кили не успел ни открыть рот, ни двинуться, когда в проулке сбоку послышались шаги и оттуда неторопливо вышел невысокий гном.

— А что ты сделаешь со мной? – мягко и даже дружелюбно, осведомился он у человека и вытащил меч из закрепленных на спине ножен.

Кили заморгал от удивления, такой манеры носить клинок он еще не видел.

  
— Да ладно, поделимся, — попытался договориться мужчина, но гном недвусмысленно двинулся к нему, так что налетчику ничего не оставалось, кроме как развернуться и бежать.

Кили открыл было рот, чтобы поблагодарить нежданного спасителя, но не смог. Вместо этого его опять вывернуло. В этот раз ему же на сапоги.

— Да, приятель, — покачал головой гном и Кили почему-то стало очень стыдно. – Ладно, идем, провожу.  
— А Нори…

Кили завертел головой, но друга нигде не обнаружил.

— Это тот рыжий, что ли? – спросил его спаситель. – Так он давно стрекача задал.

Кили хотел было сказать, что этого не может быть, что Нори, наверное, за стражниками побежал, но, вглядевшись пристальнее в лицо гнома, позабыл обо всем. Светлые волосы, заплетенные в косы, небрежно стянутые веревочками, голубые глаза, потертая куртка из коричневой кожи, сапоги со множеством ремней, за которыми, Кили не сомневался, прятались метательные ножи. Все это было ему так знакомо. Откуда?

— Ты – Фили, — вырвалось у него прежде, чем он успел спохватиться.  
— Да, — удивленно отозвался гном. – Но откуда ты знаешь? Мы, кажется, незнакомы.  
— Когда-то у меня была кукла, один в один ты, — пояснил Кили, не отрывая от него глаз.  
— А, тогда ясно, — спокойно отреагировал на его слова гном, даже слегка усмехнулся. – Было дело, заезжал к нам когда-то в деревню один кукольник, лепил лица с некоторых. И с меня, вот, тоже. Значит, моя кукла к тебе попала? И что?  
— Что?  
— Цела? Ты хорошо о ней заботился?

Кили только тяжело вздохнул и пробормотал что-то про обвал.

— Не уберег, значит, — покачал головой гном. – А ведь, наверное, обещал.  
— Обещал.

Кили вдруг стало так стыдно и тоскливо, что захотелось реветь, как в детстве. Он не справился с простейшим заданием – беречь куклу. Но… Неожиданная мысль заставила его вскинуться и позабыть про слезы.

— Я буду беречь тебя, — выпалил он и лишь потом сообразил, как это прозвучало. Как пьяный бред.

Фили хлопнул ресницами, мгновение изумленно смотрел на Кили, а потом сделал именно то, чего тот опасался – рассмеялся.

— Да это тебя в пору беречь, — утирая глаза, сказал Фили. – Ты, наверное, и драться-то не умеешь?  
— Умею, меня учили, — нахмурился Кили. – К тому же, может я и не мастер меча, но зато очень хорошо стреляю из лука.

Он ожидал насмешки или хотя бы снисходительной улыбки, ведь мало кто из гномов считал умение стрелять из лука по-настоящему достойным, но Фили, к большому удивлению Кили, его похвалил.

— Редкое умение, молодец. Ты поэтому бороду стрижешь?  
— Ага, — кивнул Кили и прикусил язык, чтобы не прибавить, что делает это потому, что она вообще у него плохо растет. – Так что я справлюсь.  
— С чем? – не понял Фили.  
— С твоей защитой, — терпеливо повторил Кили. – Я смогу.  
— Я старше и опытнее, — покачал головой Фили.  
— И на сколько? – не удержался от любопытства Кили, а от названной цифры только рассмеялся.

Смех точно игла пронзил висок и Кили поморщился.

— Ты ненамного старше меня, — сказал он. – Так что…  
— Так что тебя надо отвести домой, — перебил его Фили. – Выглядишь ты жутковато, да и рассвет скоро.  
— А на рассвете мама растапливает камин, — пробормотал Кили и встал как вкопанный, широко распахнув глаза.  
— Ну что еще? – вздохнул Фили.  
— Я совсем забыл. Как я мог забыть? – сам себя спросил Кили. – Почему я не подумал об этом прежде, чем идти пить с Нори?  
— Да в чем дело-то? – нетерпеливо повторил свой опрос Фили.  
— Сегодня утром приезжает мой дядя, Торин.  
— Что же, тогда в вашем доме не место посторонним.

Фили сделал движение, словно собирался развернуться и уйти, но Кили не позволил ему этого. Он схватил его за руки и, не обращая внимания на удивлённый взгляд, заговорил:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты остался. Мне нужно, чтобы ты остался. Я не знаю, почему так, но чувствую… Чувствую, что не могу тебя потерять.

Кили проглотил непонятно откуда взявшееся «снова» и продолжил:

— Не думай, я не сумасшедший. У меня есть деньги и…

Кили даже выпрямился, осененный внезапной идеей:

— Я найму тебя телохранителем. Согласен?

Фили только головой покачал, по одному отцепил пальцы Кили от своего рукава, развернулся и даже сделал несколько шагов прочь от замершего столбом Кили.

— А давай.

Он вдруг повернулся к Кили и широко улыбнулся:

— Я согласен.

— Почему?

Кили даже язык прикусил. Хороший вопрос от того, кто только что едва не на коленях умолял незнакомца стать своим телохранителем. Нет, он точно спятил. Или вино в кабаке было прокисшим?

— Мне действительно нужны деньги, — тем временем ответил Фили. – Я, конечно, одинок и расходы у меня небольшие, но в последние несколько недель я без работы и поиздержался, а принц Эребора должен платить хорошо.

Кили мысленно пересчитал свои накопления и решил, что на пару месяцев платы этого точно хватит. А там видно будет.

— А чем ты зарабатываешь? – спросил он, спохватившись.  
— Да как раз тем, ради чего ты меня нанимаешь, — улыбнулся Фили. – Телохранитель я. Я работал на Грори, ювелира, но пять недель назад он умер, а его наследникам я не нужен. И, если что, Грори умер от старости.  
— Да я ничего такого и не думал, — поспешно сказал Кили, краснея.  
— Вот и зря, — хмыкнул Фили. – Ты меня не знаешь. Слушай, а ведь даже хорошо, что я тебе попался. Если ты так каждому встречному-поперечному доверяешься, то плохи твои дела. Нарвешься.  
— Не нарвусь, — буркнул Кили. – Все у меня хорошо. И в гномах я разбираюсь, и в людях и в…  
— Эльфах, — закончил за него Фили. – Да, я видел. Твой рыжий дружок улепетывал очень красиво. Ты его, наверное, за умение бегать и выбрал.

Кили лишь еще сильнее покраснел, но ничего не ответил. А что тут скажешь? Фили, кажется, прав. Если бы Нори действительно побежал за стражей, он бы уже вернулся.

— Ладно, идем, — сказал он. – Я бы хотел познакомить тебя с мамой до приезда дяди. Если ты ей понравишься, то и с ним тогда проблем не будет.

— У меня вообще-то есть рекомендации, — приподнял брови Фили и похлопал себя по груди. – Так что проблем точно не будет.

Кили очень сомневался в его правоте, но совсем скоро убедился, что Фили знает, о чем говорит.  
Стоило им появиться у дверей просторных покоев, где Кили жил вместе с матерью, как сразу стало ясно, что скандала не избежать. Мать стояла у порога и выражение ее лица не сулило ничего хорошего. Кили не удержался, поежился, но, прежде чем ссора успела разразиться, Фили каким-то волшебным образом оттер его в сторону и низко поклонился:

— Госпожа, меня зовут Фили. Я буду охранять вашего сына.

От неожиданности Дис захлопала глазами, забыв, что хотела сказать, а в следующий миг в ее руках оказался плотный свиток, исписанный сверху донизу разными почерками.

«Рекомендации», — понял Кили.

Дис вчиталась в одну из подписей и удивленно выгнула бровь. Фили лишь невозмутимо кивнул в ответ и, прежде чем Дис успела спросить, с чего ее сыну вдруг понадобился телохранитель, заговорил снова. Кили даже слегка покраснел, когда понял, что Фили описывает столкновение в переулке. По его словам, выходило, что Кили чуть ли не похитить пытались и, если бы не своевременная помощь Фили, замысел бы удался.

— Ума не приложу, кому бы это могло понадобиться. С другой стороны, у нашей семьи много недоброжелателей.

С этими словами Дис бросила взгляд на Фили и тот кивнул, давая понять, что хорошо понимает, о чем идет речь.

— Мне приходилось с таким работать, — коротко сказал он и Дис кивнула.  
— Должно быть, сам Махал свел вас, — промолвила она, возвращая свиток Фили. — И мой сын сделал верный выбор, не упустив тебя. Но посмотрим еще, что скажет мой брат.  
— Дядя уже приехал? – встревожился Кили, но мать лишь покачала головой.  
— Еще нет, но жду вот-вот.  
— Тогда вам, принц, стоит быстрее умыться и причесаться, — вмешался Фили. – А вам, госпожа, я помогу принести воды и дров. Вы же поэтому так рано встали?

Со стыдом Кили вспомнил, что еще вчера обещал матери натаскать воды и дров, чтобы она могла спокойно приготовить дяде завтрак, но, конечно же, забыл.

— Иди же, — шепнул Фили на ухо Кили и тот отправился к себе.

Он был рад, что все разрешилось так просто, но, меняя рубаху, неожиданно почувствовал странное злорадство. С Дис-то ты просто разобрался, но попробуй, проверни то же самое с Торином.

«Но я не хочу, чтобы Фили прогнали, — сменила злорадную мысль испуганная. — Я хочу, чтобы он остался».

Но с Торином все прошло даже проще. Фили повторил свою историю, показал рекомендации. Дис кивала, Кили благоразумно молчал.

— Сколько тебе пообещал платить мой племянник? – спросил Торин.  
— Принц предложил мне десять монет в месяц, — не моргнув глазом, ответил Фили.  
— Немало, — присвистнул Торин, а Кили покрылся холодным потом при мысли о том, где ему взять столько денег. Торин помолчал и добавил: — Но я вижу, что ты этого стоишь. Позже я проверю твои рекомендации и, если все будет в порядке, возьму расходы на себя. Я все равно хотел нанять Кили охранника в дорогу. Так что все складывается неплохо.  
— Я не планировал уезжать из Синих Гор.  
— В дорогу?

Слова Фили и Кили прозвучали одновременно, и Торин нахмурился.

— Двадцать монет, — сказал он Фили.  
— Ты нужен мне в Эреборе и твоя мать со мной согласна, — сказал он Кили.

По его тону было ясно, что возражать бесполезно.  
Кили, конечно же, попытался.

После позднего завтрака, он попросил позволения остаться, и дядя, вздохнув, разрешил. Фили и Дис покинули покои, и Кили с Торином остались вдвоем.

— Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать, — первым заговорил Торин. – Ты привык к Эред Луин и не хочешь уезжать, но твой настоящий дом в Эреборе.  
— Нет, — покачал головой Кили, изо всех сил стараясь быть вежливым. – Это твой дом там, может быть, мамин, но точно не мой. Я бы хотел остаться здесь и…  
— И что? – перебил его Торин, подаваясь вперед. – Кем ты будешь здесь? Одним из многих? Неужели ты не понимаешь, что именно я тебе предлагаю?  
— Если честно, то нет, — ответил Кили. – И я не один из многих. Я хороший огранщик, не хуже отца, так мама говорит. Я отлично стреляю из лука. Лучше большинства, уж поверь. У меня много друзей, которые ценят меня не за статус. Да что там, некоторые и не знают-то о нем.

Кили, правда, тут же вспомнил про Нори, но быстро прогнал эту мысль.

— Так что ты можешь мне предложить, чего у меня нет здесь? – закончил он.  
— Весь Эребор, — удивленно глянул на него Торин. – Ты ведь мой наследник.  
— До сих пор? – изумился Кили. – Но я думал…  
— Нет, я не женился и не завел детей, — ответил Торин. – Как-то не до этого было. К тому же, у меня есть ты и я спокоен. Я следил за тобой все эти годы. Дис писала мне, ты разве не знал? Твоя мать в подробностях рассказывала о тебе и я доволен, ты вырос достойным гномом. Но теперь настало время возвращаться домой. Ты вспомнишь Эребор, я уверен, и полюбишь. Ну, а если и нет, — Торин пожал плечами, — это все равно твой долг.  
— Этот долг мне не нужен, — нахмурился Кили.  
— Но поделать ты не можешь ничего, тебе пора это понять и начать выполнять свои обязанности, — спокойно сказал Торин. – Мы выезжаем послезавтра. Собери вещи, приведи в порядок оружие.

Спорить было бесполезно, так что Кили лишь поклонился и быстрым шагом вышел из комнаты. Фили отыскал его спустя время на крепостной стене, набросил ему на плечи принесенный плащ и уселся рядом. Кили благодарно кивнул и закутался так, что только уши остались торчать.

Внизу лежала кажущаяся бескрайней серая равнина и Кили неожиданно поймал себя на том, что никогда еще в своей жизни не путешествовал так далеко. То есть, конечно, его привезли из Эребора, но он был еще мал, да и потрясение тогда сыграло свою роль, так что дороги в Синие Горы он почти не помнил. Наверное, будет здорово, пусть и очень утомительно проехать ее теперь уже взрослым гномом. Интересно, на них будут нападать? Торин ведь для чего-то хотел нанять ему охрану.

Мысль перескочила и Кили с любопытством уставился на Фили. Вот уж кто точно много путешествовал.

— А ты не жалеешь, что надо покидать Синие Горы?  
— Жалею, — Фили неторопливо затянулся трубкой. – Но твой дядя платит хорошие деньги и это того стоит. К тому же, в Эреборе мне еще бывать не приходилось. Вдруг да приживусь.  
— Мне бы тоже этого хотелось, — ляпнул Кили и затараторил, пытаясь объяснить. – Все-таки, ты мой телохранитель, а как там в Эреборе будет, еще неизвестно, и…  
— Да понял я, понял, — остановил его Фили, улыбаясь. – Все нормально будет, ты привыкнешь, не волнуйся так. Если бы ты был не нужен своему дяде, он бы за тобой не приехал.  
— Я понимаю, — уныло кивнул Кили. – Но я как представлю, сколько всякого на меня свалится… Да я с налогами разобраться не могу даже с помощью Балина, а тут обязанности наследника! Кошмар!  
— Ну не всем же ты один будешь заниматься, и не сразу, — рассудительно сказал Фили. – Тебе будут помогать и я уверен, что через некоторое время ты привыкнешь и тебе это начнет нравиться.  
— С чего бы?  
— А как может не нравиться власть?  
— А ты бы хотел ею обладать?

Кили повернулся так, чтобы видеть лицо Фили. Он не знал, чего именно ждет, но почему-то не удивился, не увидев никаких эмоций.

— Мне этого ждать не приходится, — только и сказал Фили, и снова затянулся.

Кили открыл было рот, но тут же закрыл понимая, что просто не представляет, что хочет сказать.

— Мы выезжаем совсем скоро, — заговорил он позже. – Может, ты хочешь с кем-то проститься?

Фили в ответ лишь покачал головой, спрыгнул с камня на землю и протянул Кили руку.

— Идем, а то ты совсем замерзнешь.

 

***

Дорога оказалась менее утомительной, чем ожидал Кили. Он, не привыкший к ночевкам на земле и долгим переходам, сначала очень волновался, что не сумеет соответствовать, что над ним будут смеяться и начнутся пересуды, мол, вот каков наследник Эребора, неженка. Но вписаться в общий ритм оказалось просто. Кили совсем несложно было просыпаться по утрам вместе со всеми, он быстро научился ставить палатку и поддерживать костер во время ночного дежурства, а длительные переходы верхом почти не утомляли его. Правду сказать, караван никуда и не спешил. Погода стояла теплая, путников не беспокоил даже дождь, так что ехать было одно удовольствие. Хотя по вечерам они все равно разводили костры, но не за тем, чтобы согреться, а чтобы отпугнуть диких животных.

— А когда ты путешествовал, то есть, прости, сопровождал своих… — Кили замялся, не в состоянии подобрать слово, — ну, тех, кого ты охранял. Все было так же просто?  
— Ну, по-разному, — пожал плечами Фили и улыбнулся. – Ты же понимаешь, что охрана ювелира, который везет сундук, набитый драгоценностями, и охрана наследника – это две разные вещи.  
— Да, с сундуком точно сложнее, — кивнул Кили.  
— Ошибаешься.

Каждый вечер, после того, как путники разбивали лагерь, Фили уходил, делал большой круг, внимательно осматривая окрестности, заглядывал, кажется, под каждый куст и лишь потом возвращался. Кили даже взял за правило оставлять ему миску с едой. Фили устало садился рядом и молча ел, постоянно прислушиваясь. А однажды замер, отставил ужин в сторону и куда-то исчез, и вернулся только под утро, и что-то показал Торину. Кили видел, что дядя одобрительно хлопнул его телохранителя по плечу, но как не допытывался в чем дело, Фили так ничего и не сказал.

— Вот стану узбадом и прикажу тебе все мне рассказывать, — в шутку сказал Кили, пряча обиду, но Фили так устало повел плечом и ему вдруг стало ужасно стыдно.

С Торином Кили почти не разговаривал, хотя ему и хотелось. В конце концов, он практически не помнил Эребор с тех пор, как жил там мальчишкой. Вот дядя постоянно был погружен в какие-то бумаги, отделывался краткими фразами, да и вообще, отвлекать его отважных дел казалось Кили неправильным. Поэтому, он жадно вслушивался в разговоры попутчиков, иногда даже прикидываясь для этого спящим. Так ему удалось узнать, что Торин все эти годы не оставлял попыток отыскать камень, что составил бы достойную конкуренцию Аркенстону, и, вроде бы, снова в шаге от осуществления своей мечты. Но гномы, говоря тихо, так, чтобы ни узбад, ни его наследник не слышали, сходились на том, что опять ничего не получится, и пора бы уже Торину остановиться, давно пора, а то сколько же еще жизней заберет Гора.

Кили про себя тихонечко вздыхал, вспоминая погибших брата и отца, и думал, что должен будет хотя бы попытаться уговорить дядю прекратить свои попытки, а то это уже давно похоже на одержимость. Интересно, для чего это ему вообще нужно? Только, чтобы превзойти прадеда, как как-то обмолвилась мать? Но, судя по остальным разговорам среди простых гномов, это уже давно случилось. Торина уважали совершенно искренне, а если бы не эта его причуда, гордились бы еще сильнее.

Но скоро Кили перестал об этом думать. Эребор приближался. Совсем скоро он снова войдет под высокие своды Горы, которая была домом для всех его предков.

«Жаль, мама не поехала», — то и дело приходило в голову Кили, по мере того, как они подъезжали все ближе.

Но Дис отказалась. Она твердо стояла на своем, не желая покидать Синие Горы, да Торин, впрочем, не слишком-то ее и уговаривал. 

«И все же, мне было бы легче, если бы она была рядом, — думал Кили как-то вечером, лежа на спине и уставившись в небо. Неподалеку переговаривались гномы, но он не вслушивался в их разговор. – Еще одно знакомое лицо, немного поддержки».

Не то чтобы он чувствовал себя одиноко – это вообще было не в его характере, да и рядом был Фили, но…

Кили приподнялся на локте и встревоженно огляделся поняв вдруг, что уже некоторое время не видел Фили. Куда тот ушел? Периметр лагеря был в порядке, он сам так сказал. Тогда что случилось?

Расспросы попутчиков ничего не дали, только один из гномов махнул рукой куда-то в сторону, мол, Фили, кажется, ушел туда. Но как много времени прошло, ушел ли он один – гном не обратил внимания.

Кили, хмурясь, несколько мгновений смотрел в темноту, но делать было нечего, он должен был разобраться, куда делся Фили. Особой тревоги он не ощущал, зная, что тот в состоянии за себя постоять, но какое-то странное чувство под ложечкой не давало окончательно успокоиться. Возможно, Фили всего лишь понадобилось поразмыслить в одиночестве, и он разозлится на Кили за то, что тот его беспокоит, но он знал, что должен выяснить все ли в порядке.

Так что Кили решительно зашагал прочь от костров, дальше от лагеря, в темноту. Он шел неторопливо, внимательно глядя по сторонам и, в общем-то, не скрываясь. Мало ли как отреагирует Фили на его поиски, так хоть не испугается. Вот только тот никак не хотел находиться и Кили уже начал волноваться и подумывать, что стоит вернуться и взять подмогу, когда в стороне, у кустов, отделяющих равнину от обрыва, под которым гулко шумела бурная речка, ему привиделось какое-то движение. Щурясь, Кили пригляделся и выдохнул, рассмотрев светлые косы.

— Что сидишь тут один? – спросил он, плюхаясь на землю рядом с Фили.

Сидеть было сыровато и жестко, но это искупалось облегчением от того, что он отыскал друга.   
Друга? Кили на мгновение застыл от неожиданной мысли, но она не была неприятной, скорее, наоборот и он поспешил спросить снова:

— Друг, что не так?

На это Фили отреагировал. Он медленно повернул голову к Кили и спросил странным, каким-то плывущим голосом:

— Друг?  
— Да, — кивнул Кили, старательно сдерживая смущение.

Что если Фили против того, чтобы так зваться? Об этом он как-то не подумал.

— Я тебе не друг, — подтвердил его слова Фили. – Я всего лишь твой телохранитель.  
— Но разве одно мешает другому? – тщательно пряча обиду, спросил Кили. – Или, быть, может, я тебя чем-то оскорбил? Тогда скажи, что не так и я…  
— Нет, не ты, — замотал головой Фили и Кили с удивлением, и испугом увидел, как согнулись его пальцы, впиваясь в землю, вспарывая ее будто железные когти. – Я.  
— Что – ты? 

Кили ничего не понимал, но потянулся к Фили, осторожно коснулся его руки, без слов прося прекратить ранить себя, и положил его ладони к себе на колени. Фили не пытался вырваться, только упорно смотрел в сторону, точно чего-то стыдился. Но, по крайней мере, немного успокоился и Кили пока что этого было достаточно. Он сидел, удерживая руки Фили на своих коленях и медленно поглаживал его ладони.

— И все-таки, в чем дело? – спросил он еще немного позже.  
— Это сложно, — медленно, словно нехотя, отозвался Фили, все также не глядя на него. – Вот уж никогда бы не подумал…

Он оборвал сам себя, покачал головой, хмыкнул, словно бы удивленно, а потом решительно выдернул свои руки из хватки Кили и развернулся к нему.

— Я не хочу быть тебе другом, — сказал он уверенно и эти слова неожиданно болезненно отозвались в сердце Кили, но он тут же напомнил себе, что именно этого и стоило ожидать, и если Фили так хочет, пусть таки будет.  
— Что же… — начал было он, но Фили не дал ему договорить.  
— Я хочу другого, — отчеканил он и подался к Кили так резко, что они едва не столкнулись лбами.

Испугаться Кили не успел. Он замер, застыл, почти превратился в статую ощутив на своих губах губы Фили. Это было нереально, невозможно. Это было прекрасно. Он был готов сидеть так всю свою жизнь, только чтобы поцелуй не заканчивался, чтобы можно было дышать в унисон с Фили, чтобы можно было гладить его напряженные, одеревеневшие плечи и чувствовать, как он расслабляется, как в поцелуе изгибаются в улыбке его губы.

— Я бы никогда не решился, — тихо сказал Кили, отрываясь от него и снова подаваясь вперед. – Ты такой…  
— Я хотел тебя с того самого момента, как увидел, — отвечал ему Фили и смеялся, так легко и славно, как Кили от него еще никогда не слышал.

Наверное, именно так звучит счастье.

— Нам нужно вернуться, иначе дядя решит, что я сбежал, — сказал Кили много позже.

Он потрогал свои губы и подумал, что они, наверное, распухли от бесконечных поцелуев и был совсем не против.

— А ты бы сбежал со мной? – неожиданно заинтересовался Фили. – Я ведь вижу, тебе не по душе, что тобой вот так распоряжаются.  
— Это мой долг, — пожал плечами Кили и слабо улыбнулся. – Да, поначалу я был против и поехал лишь потому, что просила мать, а еще потому, что знаю, с Торином спорить бесполезно.  
— Но?  
— Но теперь, чем ближе мы подъезжаем к Эребору, тем сильнее я хочу этого. Понимаешь? Сам хочу. Я должен, нет, обязан попробовать стать настоящим наследником. Стать достойным своих предков.  
— Мне кажется, что ты уже их достоин, — помолчав, сказал Фили и, поднявшись на ноги, протянул ему руку. Кили принял ее и одним движением встал.

Их лица снова оказались так близко, что он разглядел яркие искры в голубых глазах напротив и не удержался, быстро поцеловал Фили опять.

— Я хотел бы большего. Когда-нибудь, — смутившись, сказал он.  
— Я тоже, — улыбнулся Фили, — но уж точно не здесь. А теперь давай уже вернемся, иначе тебя действительно потеряют.

Кили согласно кивнул и, решившись, взял Фили за руку. Тут, в темноте, он может себе это позволить. Хотя бы недолго.

И только устроившись на подстилке, и глядя, как Фили сидит у костра, переговариваясь с другими гномами, он сообразил, что совершенно позабыл спросить, почему тот ушел так далеко от лагеря и что делал там, в темноте.

«Это совсем неважно, — подумал Кили, пряча счастливую улыбку. – Теперь уж он точно никуда не денется».

Еще через четыре дня, на рассвете, караван, наконец, въехал в Эребор. Перед этим они проехали Дэйл, в котором распрощались с частью попутчиков, но Кили почти не заметил города. Как завороженный он смотрел вперед, туда, где вздымалась Гора и думал, что, оказывается, помнит еще меньше, чем ожидал, ведь такой величественный вид просто обязан был отпечататься в его памяти. 

— Как красиво, — выдохнул он, обращаясь к Фили, но тот его восторгов не разделил, только пожал плечами и отвернулся.

Кили мгновенно вынырнул из своих мыслей и тронул его за рукав.

— Что-то не так?

Фили только опять пожал плечами и аккуратно высвободился.

— Я думаю, что зря сюда приехал, — сказал он.

Кили обиженно заморгал, но не успел ничего добавить, потому что Торин дал сигнал выступать. Ну ничего, он разберется с этим позже, потому что… Ну правда ведь, разве Фили может оставить его теперь, после всего, что между ними было?

«А что было-то? – вдруг рассудительно подумал Кили. – Всего лишь несколько поцелуев в темноте и больше ничего. Что если для Фили это ничего не значит? Но ведь это было по его желанию, я не настаивал. Хотел, конечно, но никогда бы не позволил себе лишнего, ведь Фили мог решить, что я его принуждаю, а это не так. Я ведь с самого первого вечера понял… И что я понял? Что он похож на куклу, что была у меня в детстве? О, Махал, только бы не проболтаться ему об этом. Фили решит, что я совсем идиот. Хотя, кажется, он вообще не настроен со мной говорить. И что с этим делать?»

Чувствуя, что настроение делается все хуже, Кили попробовал прогнать дурные тоскливые мысли и сосредоточиться на Эреборе. У него, пусть и не сразу, получилось, хотя неприятное ощущение продолжало покалывать сердце.

«Я разберусь с ним», — пообещал себе Кили и в этот миг они въехали под Гору.

Эребор производил ошеломительное впечатление. Кили мгновенно позабыл про все свои тревоги и только следил, чтобы рот не открывался слишком широко. Все-таки, он наследник, да к тому же он когда-то тут жил, надо сохранять хладнокровие. Вот только того времени Кили почти не помнил и Эребор наваливался на него со всех сторон сиянием драгоценных мозаик и огней, приветственными криками разряженных гномов, улыбками красивых женщин и высокими, огромными залами, в которых, казалось, можно было потеряться. 

Именно это и привело, в конце концов, Кили в чувство. Он припомнил, как мама рассказывала ему, как однажды искала его, совсем маленького, по всему Эребору, а, в итоге, отыскала у самых Врат, мирно спящим в углу. Она, смеясь, говорила, что, наверное, раз десять прошла мимо, пока его заметила и теперь Кили хорошо понимал почему.

— Это все будет когда-нибудь твоим, — шепнул ему оказавшийся рядом Торин.  
— Если ты не обзаведешься другим наследником, — тихо ответил Кили и натянул повод пони, пропуская узбада вперед.

Торин только усмехнулся, покачал головой и поехал впереди, приветствуя свой народ.

— Вот это да, — восторженно выдохнул Кили много позже, уже в отведенных ему покоях.

Ему удалось пережить и знакомство со множеством родовитых гномов, и приветственный пир, на котором его изо всех сил старался напоить один из советников Торина. Ори, если Кили правильно запомнил. Правда, удалось это ему не слишком хорошо, потому что он то и дело срывался на описание красот Эребора и забывал подливать в кубки вино, и Кили, в общем-то, и не возражал. Свой первый вечер под Горой ему хотелось запомнить хорошенько, а не путаться потом в пьяном тумане. 

И все же, он слегка захмелел. Впрочем, возможно, еще сказалась усталость и теперь, лениво растянувшись на кровати, Кили сонно моргал, глядя на огонь и краем глаза следил, как Фили чистит свои ножи.

— Зачем это делать прямо сегодня? – зевая, спросил он.

Фили только пожал плечами, молча продолжая работу. Он был рядом с Кили в купальнях, когда тот приводил себя в порядок после долгого пути, на пиру, осматривал новые покои, и очень внимательно следил за незнакомыми гномами, выполняя свои обязанности.

— Ты хоть немного отдохнул? – мягко спросил его Кили. – Расслабься, мне кажется, что прямо сегодня вряд ли что-то случится.  
— Это как знать, — наконец, сказал Фили, но нож все-таки отложил и, вздохнув, откинулся на спинку стула, на котором сидел.  
— Тебе здесь не нравится, — утвердительно сказал Кили, поворачиваясь так, чтобы смотреть ему в лицо. – Ты хочешь уехать.

Это было неприятно, трудно, но он решил, что с Фили нужно поговорить прямо сейчас. Это как с больным зубом – лучше вырвать сразу, чем мучиться несколько дней.

— Ты хочешь уехать, — повторил Кили, старательно не обращая внимания на чувство, которое возникло внутри от этих слов.  
— Нет, — медленно покачал головой Фили, почему-то глядя на свои руки и невпопад добавил. – Скоро ярмарка.  
— Что? – не понял Кили, приподнимаясь на локте.  
— Ярмарка, — отозвался Фили, по-прежнему не глядя на него, — ежегодная ярмарка Эребора. Ты не знал?  
— Знал, конечно, — ответил Кили. – Там Торин купил мне куклу, на которую…

Кили прикусил язык, молясь про себя, чтобы Фили ничего не заметил. Вот только таких объяснений ему сейчас не хватало.

— Но откуда ты знаешь о ярмарке? — вдруг нахмурился он и сел. – Ты ведь говорил, что не бывал в Эреборе.  
— Не бывал, — тяжело, словно через силу согласился Фили, потер лицо ладонями и вздохнул. – Устал я что-то. Надо поспать.  
— Сейчас, — кивнул Кили, — только сначала скажи – ты бросаешь меня тут одного? – он помялся, краснея, но все же сказал то, что его мучило: — Если дело в наших поцелуях, то я не на настаиваю на продолжении. Я не могу тебя принуждать.  
— А хотел бы? – Фили вдруг взглянул на него так внезапно и пристально, что Кили на миг ощутил себя бабочкой, пришпиленной к стене.   
— Принудить? – глупо спросил он, краснея еще сильнее. – Что ты, конечно же нет!  
— Да нет, — усмехнулся Фили. – Ты хотел бы, чтобы я был с тобой? Чтобы мы… продолжили?  
— Да.

Слово вырвалось быстро, Фили даже договорить еще не успел.

— Я тоже хотел бы, — сказал он негромко. – Но не думаю, что это возможно.  
— Это потому, что я наследник? – нахмурился Кили. – Но я же сказал, что не буду тебя принуждать!  
— Я знаю, — кивнул ему Фили. – Просто… причин много и это лишь одна из них. Ты не можешь не понимать, что реакция твоего дяди будет… Против он будет, в общем.  
— Но ты же хочешь быть со мной? – настойчиво спросил Кили.

Фили на мгновение прикрыл глаза, застыв на стуле будто статуя, а потом кивнул и выдохнул:

— Помоги мне Махал, но я очень этого хочу.  
— Ну, тогда все в порядке.

Кили почувствовал, что с его души камень свалился. Да что там камень! Целая гора камней. Фили хочет быть с ним, он его не отталкивает. Если бы Кили не был пьян и не устал так сильно, он бы точно станцевал победный танец. Он со всем разберется – с дядей, с Эребором, с наследованием, с собственными воспоминаниями, главное, что Фили будет рядом.

— Ты устал, — сказал Кили мягко и только сейчас сообразил, что позабыл попросить, чтобы для Фили поставили кровать. И что же делать? — Ляжешь со мной?

Фили удивленно глянул на него и Кили был уверен, что он сейчас начнет отказываться, скажет, что выспится на стуле или лежа у камина на полу, и был настроен ничего подобного не допустить. Но Фили не стал спорить, видно действительно очень устал.

— Ладно.

Он стащил с плеч куртку, снял и аккуратно поставил у огня сапоги, быстро высвободился из остальной одежды и шагнул к кровати. Кили медленно, как завороженный, подвинулся ближе к стене.

— Ты спишь поверх одеяла? – улыбаясь, спросил Фили и повел плечами, явно красуясь.  
— Что? – слабо спросил Кили. – Нет.

Он быстро нырнул под одеяло и отвернулся лицом к стене, старательно скрывая, какое впечатление на него произвело тело Фили. Если бы только он мог позволить себе хотя бы коснуться его! Но Кили поклялся не настаивать.

От легкого дыхания, коснувшегося спины, по его позвоночнику побежали мурашки, а от короткого поцелуя между лопаток он едва сдержал стон, сильно прикусив губу. Да, спать вместе с Фили на одной кровати будет тем еще испытанием. Он был готов к этому, но не к нежному, ласковому прикосновению к плечу.

— Посмотри на меня, — мягко попросил Фили и Кили не смог ему отказать.

Ему хватило одного взгляда в глаза Фили, чтобы со стоном потянуться к его губам и скоро он уже не видел ничего, кроме ярких радужных кругов под закрытыми веками, и не ощущал ничего, кроме теплых, крепких рук, откровенно ласкающих его.

— Было очень хорошо, — сказал он первым делом, как только проснулся следующим утром и в ответ на удивление Фили пояснил. – Вчера, — он вспомнил жаркие ласки, слегка покраснел, но закончил вполне твердо. – И мне хотелось бы повторить. А тебе?

Фили только пожал плечами, отвернулся и принялся вооружаться. Он таскал с собой какое-то невероятное количество оружия и прятал его так умело, что нельзя было предугадать, откуда он вытащит нож или метательный топорик. Кили это казалось настоящим волшебством. Хотя нет, волшебством была эта ночь. Вот только, кажется, Фили был намерен его этого удовольствия лишить. Почему? Что опять случилось? Разве Кили не дал понять, что сделает все для того, чтобы они были вместе?

За целый день Фили не подходил к нему ближе, чем было дозволено телохранителю (не в критические моменты, естественно) и Кили в своих подозрениях только уверился. Значит, он вот так вот решил с ним… Что? Попрощаться? Но расчета Фили пока что не просил. А если попросит?

Кили хмурился от таких мыслей и ходил следом за Торином, который решил показать наследнику Эребор лично и, кажется, был вполне им доволен. По крайней мере, когда он смотрел на Кили, то улыбался. Тот, впрочем, этого не замечал и только кивал своим мыслям, удивительным образом попадая в такт словам Торина. В общем, тот был бы весьма разочарован, если бы узнал, о чем на самом деле думает его племянник.

— Я был уверен, что у Дис не получится воспитать тебя так, как надо, — сказал Торин позже, за ужином. – Рад, что ошибся.

Кили оторвался от бараньей ноги, вытер рукавом рот и уставился на дядю.

— А почему ты сомневался?  
— Она слишком сильно тебя оберегала, — пояснил Торин, отпил глоток вина, покрутил кубок и, пожав плечами, со вздохом признал. – Хотя, конечно, причины для этого у нее были.  
— Мои отец и брат, — утвердительно сказал Кили и Торин кивнул:  
— После того, что случилось… Пойми, мы все горевали, но только с Дис сделалось что-то странное. Она не отпускала тебя ни на шаг, выгнала всех нянек и…  
— Но у меня же была нянька, я помню, — удивленно перебил его Кили. – Прости.  
— Это уже потом, когда она начала успокаиваться, — махнул рукой Торин. – Я уже думал, что все наладилось, когда ты попал под тот обвал. Дис сразу схватила тебя и буквально сбежала из Эребора. Я едва уговорил ее подождать, пока уложат ваши вещи. Помню, она еще никому не доверяла и то и дело приглядывала за сборами, с тобой на руках.  
— У нас и в Синих Горах не было слуг. Ну, почти, — сказал Кили. – Мама всегда говорила, что любит делать все сама.  
— Ну да, конечно, — усмехнулся Торин. – Просто она никому не верит.  
— Но почему? – нахмурился Кили. — Разве в гибели моих отца и брата кто-то виноват? Кто-то из тех, кто помогал по дому?  
— Конечно, нет, — покачал головой Торин. – Это был несчастный случай и не более того. Просто слуги очень часто шептались про проклятье.  
— Проклятье?  
— Да. Мол, жила Горы не дается мне, потому что проклята. И будет так вечно. Будет она меня манить, а в самый последний момент обманывать, собирая с моего народа жертвы. Но это все чушь.  
— Но ведь насколько я слышал, — медленно заговорил Кили, — пока что все так и есть. Жила подманивает тебя поближе и уходит, забирая с собой несколько гномов. Скольких еще ты потерял за эти годы?  
— Не стоит слушать всякие бредни, — поморщившись, ответил Торин и одним глотком осушил кубок. – Лучше бери пример со свей матери. Она, правда, считала, что это слуги накликали беду своими беспрестанными разговорами о проклятье, но лучше уж так.  
— А может, тебе лучше прекратить эту бессмысленную охоту на жилу? – спросил Кили. – Дядя, ты столько лет за ней гоняешься. Может, пора уже сдаться?  
— А ты бы смог? – в упор взглянул на него Торин. – Вот ты бы сумел остановиться, когда уже видишь перед собой блеск камня, ощущаешь в руке его тяжесть? Это… это как иметь любимого рядом и лишиться его, как…  
— Любимого? – перебил его, прищурившись, Кили. – Ты сказал…  
— Я сказал то, что хотел сказать, — недовольно проворчал Торин. – Уж можно подумать, у вас в Синих Горах ничего подобного не было, что ты так сильно удивлен.  
— Да я не удивлен. Просто как-то никогда не обращал внимания, — почесал в затылке Кили, чувствуя большое облегчение от того, что и спрашивать не понадобилось. – Мама мне всегда говорила только про девушек.   
— Твоим матери и отцу очень повезло найти друг друга, — неожиданно мягко сказал Торин. – Но как быть, если не найти среди девушек себе по вкусу? Всю жизнь без любви прожить?  
— И… — Кили залился краской не зная, как спросить и вдруг выпрямился. – Это Двалин, да?

Торин только кивнул. Кили несколько мгновений помолчал, а потом решил, что просто обязан выяснить все окончательно.

— А что если я… 

Он запнулся, покраснел еще сильнее и, чтобы спрятать смущение сделал большой глоток из кубка, но тут же закашлялся и Фили, стоящий за спинкой его кресла, наклонился, постучал его по спине, и тут же отступил обратно в тень.

— Твой телохранитель? – прищурился Торин. – Что же, парень он красивый.  
— Но? – хрипло спросил Кили, все еще пытаясь отдышаться.  
— Но у тебя впереди еще много времени, чтобы сделать выбор, — пожал плечами Торин. – Просто не спеши и помни, что развлечение – это хорошо, но у тебя есть и обязанности.

Кили хотел было начать спорить, сказать, что никакое Фили не развлечение, но решил, что это будет как-то по-детски. В конце концов, все, что ему было нужно, он услышал, а там будет видно. Торин не против. Мог ли он ожидать большего? Да он и такого не ожидал. А время покажет.

— Дядя, я немного устал, пойду спать.

Кили поднялся, поклонился Торину и тот, кивнув в ответ, отпустил его. Фили молча пошел следом, внимательно глядя по сторонам. У самых дверей зала Кили обернулся и увидел, что к Торину подсел Двалин и они, низко склонившись друг к другу, что-то живо обсуждают. Его? А, впрочем, какая разница.

— Ты слышал?

Кили остановился и, сияя, обернулся к Фили.

— Торин не против.  
— Пока, — спокойно шагая рядом, ответил Фили.  
— О чем это ты? – нахмурился Кили. – Он сам с Двалином, так что…  
— Так что ему нужен наследник, который продолжит его род, — перебил его Фили. – Думаю, все дело в этом. Именно поэтому он отыскал вас с матерью в Синих Горах.  
— Отыскал? Мы, вообще-то, и не терялись. И даже если все так, как ты говоришь, я не обязан, — ответил Кили, сжимая кулаки.

Ну вот что за гном? Почему обязательно нужно взять и все испортить?

«Но что если он прав?»

— Я…  
— Мы пришли. Вот твои покои.

Фили остановился и, кажется, впервые за этот день взглянул Кили прямо в глаза.

— Доброй ночи, ваше высочество.  
— Подожди, а ты? Ты разве не будешь сегодня со мной? – заволновался Кили.

По губам Фили скользнула улыбка, но глаза… Глаза были темны и печальны. Кили это не нравилось. Это вызывало беспокойство и беспричинный страх.

— Я буду рядом, — пообещал Фили, но легче от его слов не стало.

Наоборот, Кили почему-то захотелось поежиться и, чтобы прогнать это нелепое чувство он сказал:

— А ты слышал, что завтра открывается ярмарка? Съехалось множество торговцев. Как думаешь, мы увидим что-нибудь интересное?

Фили судорожно дернулся и наклонил голову так низко, что косы (вот как он так плетется, что они ни капли не растрепываются за день?) полностью закрыли лицо.

— Я в этом даже не сомневаюсь, — глухо ответил он.

Кили поднял руку, чтобы коснуться его плеча, но Фили, все также не поднимая головы, шагнул назад. 

— Идите к себе, ваше высочество, — повторил он. – Я скоро приду.  
— Что ж, ладно, — чуть удивленно пожал плечами Кили и опустил руку. – Я уже рад тому, что ты не убегаешь.  
— Я не могу, — глухо выдохнул Фили, развернулся и быстро зашагал по коридору обратно к пиршественному залу.

Кили мгновение смотрел ему вслед, а потом вошел в свои покои.

Слуги успели выполнить его просьбу и в комнате уже стояла вторая кровать для Фили. Конечно, все, и Торин в первую очередь, удивились и обиделись, что наследник считает, что ему может грозить какая-то опасность, но Кили не собирался никого разубеждать. Фили должен быть рядом с ним и точка.

«Даже если он сам не хочет?»

Эту мысль Кили решил не думать, а сбросил сапоги и улегся на свою кровать.

Совсем скоро стало ясно, что спать ему совсем не хочется. Да, мышцы ныли от непривычно долгой ходьбы по извилистым коридорам, которые еще, вдобавок, имели обыкновение то резко опускаться, то так же резко подниматься, но это была приятная усталость. К тому же, как Кили ни старался, он все не мог перестать мысленно спорить с Фили и с Торином. Эти мысленные склоки настолько, наконец, утомили его, что он не выдержал, вскочил на ноги и принялся расхаживать по комнате. Он отлично понимал, что сделать, прямо сейчас, не может ничего, но обуявшая его жажда справедливости никак не хотела исчезать. Если Фили прав, то не стоит ли сразу же разобраться со всеми этими пустыми ожиданиями Торина? Но что если он ошибается? Тогда дядя будет оскорблен и, между прочим, совершенно незаслуженно.

— Вот и что мне делать? – вздохнул Кили, на мгновение замерев на месте. – И где Фили?

Понимание, что тот отсутствует уже слишком долго неожиданно сильно испугало Кили и он, не раздумывая, бросился к дверям, даже забыв обуться.

Час был уже очень поздний, так что снаружи никого не было, царила почти полная тишина и только издалека доносились пьяные голоса загулявшихся допоздна гномов. Спрашивать у них, не видел ли кто Фили явно было бесполезно. Они сейчас и мать родную не узнают.

Но где же искать Фили? Куда тот мог пойти?

Кили покрутился на месте, точно потерявшая хозяина собака, вот только поймать запах Фили ему, конечно же, не удалось. Как не удалось и логически вычислить, куда тот мог бы отправиться, особенно если учесть, что Эребора Фили совсем не знает.

«Или это он так говорит, — шепнул неожиданно внутренний голос. – Не знает, но уверенно ходит по коридорам. Не знает, но рискнул уйти один, хотя это вполне может быть опасно. Может быть он лжет и только и ждал момента, чтобы остаться в одиночестве?».

— И чем же опасно? 

Кили тряхнул головой и прикусил губу, поняв, что начинает разговаривать сам с собой. Да нет, все эти его домыслы – чушь. Фили уверенно ходил следом за ним, как он сам — за Торином, а что ушел один, так это потому, что он, Кили, снова сказал что-то не так, и расстроил его. Понять бы еще, что именно такое обидное он сказал.

«Ерунда, ничего ты ему не сказал, — продолжил внутренний голос. – А вот он… Он ведь, считай, отклонил твое предложение быть рядом, хотя раньше говорил, что хочет этого. Может, он просто отвлекал твое внимание? Может, не тебя он хочет? А, скажем, пробраться в сокровищницу Эребора».

— Фили – вор? Да не может быть, — рассмеялся Кили, но почти сразу же умолк. Есть ли в этом смысл?

«Даже если и нет, проверить не помешает».

Кили еще не слишком хорошо запомнил все повороты и извивы коридоров, ведущих к сокровищнице, но дорогу отыскал довольно легко. Два стражника, охраняющих вход, тщательно скрывая удивление отсалютовали ему и Кили, быстро им кивнув, прошел мимо. Кажется, все в порядке. Ведь если бы сюда наведался Фили, то стражи бы не было, ведь так? Но тогда где же его искать?

Не убавляя шага Кили шел все дальше и дальше. Потолок над головой делался ниже, стены сходились уже, но он не боялся, просто пытался понять, прошел ли тут Фили и никак не мог. Наконец, чувствуя себя невыносимо глупо, он остановился, решив, что пора поворачивать обратно, и в этот же миг услышал впереди чьи-то голоса. Кто может быть здесь в такое время? Враг проник в Эребор? Нахмурившись, Кили осторожно пошел вперед, то и дело останавливаясь, и, когда был уж совсем близко, вдруг услышал:

— Я не стану этого делать.

Это, совершенно точно, был Фили и Кили, не удержавшись, громко ахнул, и сам себе заткнул рот. Впереди на мгновение стало очень тихо, а потом раздался смех и принадлежал он точно не Фили, а потом Кили услышал:

— Иди сюда, наследник.

И не смог не повиноваться.

За поворотом обнаружились двое – Фили и довольно высокий мужчина с темными, пронзительными глазами, чем-то смутно Кили знакомый. Где же он мог его видеть?

— О, принц, — покачал головой тот, словно прочитал его мысли, — это даже обидно. А ведь я подарил вам лучшее, что есть в вашей жизни.

Кили удивленно захлопал глазами, невольно посмотрел на Фили и увидел, что тот покраснел.

— Не помните? – продолжал мужчина. – Что же, тогда позвольте сделать вот так.

Он что-то шепнул, взмахнул рукой и Кили решил, что попал в кошмар. Жуткий, нелогичный кошмар. Потому что в реальности никак не могло случиться так, что Фили, его Фили, вдруг пропал, а вместо него на каменном полу очутилась кукла.

Кукла?

Кили, двигаясь очень медленно, сделал несколько шагов, наклонился и поднял игрушку. Светлые волосы, аккуратные косы, голубые глаза, ножи и потертая одежда, почти исчезнувшее темное пятно на том месте, где на косу упала капля его крови. Но как такое возможно?

— Для меня возможно все, — пожал плечами мужчина, отвечая на невысказанный вопрос. – Ведь я – кукольник.  
— Верни мне Фили, — старательно проталкивая слова через пересохшее горло, потребовал Кили. – Верни сейчас же.  
— О нет, — улыбнулся кукольник. – Не раньше, чем мы с тобой договоримся. И, поверь, принц, тебе придется предложить мне что-то, что я сумею оценить по достоинству, что-то, что перекроет твое предательство.  
— О чем ты? – удивление оказалось сильнее страха и Кили поднял голову, и взглянул кукольнику в глаза.

Впрочем, он тут же отвел взгляд, чтобы не быть затянутым в ужасный темный водоворот.

— Я никого не предавал, — сглотнув, сказал он.  
— Но как же? – воскликнул кукольник. – Не ты ли обещал любить и беречь мою куклу? Не ты ли клялся мне, что никогда его не покинешь? И что же ты сделал? Ты бросил его погибать одного, в том обвале. А ведь он спас тебя, помнишь?

Кукольник вдруг фыркнул и, когда заговорил снова, в его голосе Кили услышал удивление:

— Открою тебе тайну, принц. То, что куклы мои необычные, думаю, ты и сам уже понял. Кому-то они помогают видеть хорошие, сладкие сны. Кого-то делают смелее. Кого-то могут и убить. Все зависит от того, что именно попросит для ребенка покупатель. Каждая моя кукла делается на заказ, каждая отдается на время, чтобы потом, по возвращении, пополнить мой театр, но с тобой я решил поступить иначе. Мне сделалось любопытно, что же выберет маленький избалованный капризный гном. А ты выбрал защитника, чем несказанно удивил меня. Это была самая бесполезная кукла в моем театре. Единственное, что ее выделяло — странное совпадение с именем твоего брата. Но вдруг это судьба? Глупо в нее верить, но да будет так, решил я и стал наблюдать. Я думал, что тебе быстро надоест игрушка, но ошибся. Ты действительно любил его и это… Хм, на самом деле, удивительно, как мало детей, которые искренне любят своих кукол. Обычно я их за это наказываю, но с тобой, как я тогда решил, этого не случится. Я думал, что ты, несмотря на всю свою избалованность – исключение. До самого обвала был в этом уверен, а ты…

Кукольник протянул руку, и та вдруг оказалась настолько длинной, что Кили невольно вздрогнул, отшатнулся и не сумел удержать Фили. Кукла, как-то неожиданно, оказалась у мужчины. Он пригладил ей волосы, поправил воротник старой куртки, ровнее выправил пряжку ремня, и от каждого его движения Кили закипал. Это он должен касаться Фили! Он должен гладить его, ласкать, любить!

— У тебя уже был шанс, но ты его упустил, принц, — словно прочел его мысли кукольник, продолжая поглаживать Фили по волосам. – Кстати, он тоже удивил меня. Еще ни разу такого не было, чтобы моя кукла в момент опасности оживала, чтобы спасти своего владельца. Вот, что значит защитник, да? Я потом долго пытался понять, почему же это случилось, так и не разобрался. Возможно, дело в твоей крови, а может, в твоих потерях. У тебя должен был быть старший брат, он должен был тебя любить и защищать, вы бы играли вместе и росли, и до самого конца были бы неразлучны. Вот только этому помешал несчастный случай и упрямство твоего дяди. Так что, я думаю, Фили стал тем, что ты потерял и он был бы рядом, если бы уже не твое собственное…  
— Не говори предательство, — перебил его Кили. – Я был мал, я сильно пострадал в обвале, я никак не мог вернуться за ним, и ты это отлично знаешь. Я страдал, от того, что там остался Фили. И как, как он вообще может быть здесь?  
— Тебя больше не было рядом, и он снова сделался игрушкой, — пожал плечами кукольник. – Я нашел его и забрал обратно в театр. Вот только, к моему глубочайшему изумлению, куклой он был уже не всегда, а лишь время от времени. Он уходил и возвращался, и, признаться, очень меня этим утомил. С другой стороны, это был удивительный опыт.

Он умолк и принялся разглядывать куклу в своих руках.

«Фили, — сказал себе Кили. – Это мой Фили, и я должен его вернуть».

— И чего же ты хочешь? – спросил он. – Ведь ты пришел сюда не просто так. Зачем?  
— Ты прав, — не стал отнекиваться кукольник и, вздохнув, передал ему Фили. – Я хочу то, что прячется за этой стеной.

Он аккуратно постучал по камню и снова повернулся к Кили.

— Там то, что может стать величайшим сокровищем Торина и прекратит его глупое состязание с собственным прадедом.  
— Он все же это сделал? – восторженно выдохнул Кили, поняв, о чем идет речь.  
— Еще нет, — покачал головой кукольник. – Ему, а точнее его работникам, нужен еще один день. Но ты должен сделать так, чтобы камень достался мне.  
— Но Торин… — начал было Кили и умолк, глядя на Фили в своих руках.  
— Торин… — хмыкнул кукольник. – Кто знает, быть может его величайшее счастье именно в погоне за сокровищем. Впрочем, решать тебе. Не хочешь обманывать дядю, я заберу Фили. Сделаешь так, как я сказал, и он навсегда останется с тобой. Выбирай. А пока, вот.

Он снова что-то шепнул и Кили, ойкнув от неожиданности, повалился на пол под тяжестью чужого тела.

— Это чтобы ты видел, что теряешь. Подумай и выбери, — повторил кукольник. – А чтобы ты не забыл, чем может обернуться твой отказ, я сделаю так.

Фили глухо охнул и схватился за правую руку. Лицо его исказилось от боли и Кили взволнованно подался вперед и невольно вскрикнул. Рука Фили, от плеча и до самых кончиков пальцев, превратилась в дерево. Хлопья краски слезали с него, липли к пальцам Кили, но он не мог прекратить касаться ладони Фили.

— Как же ты можешь, — прошептал он с мукой в голосе.  
— Больно ему не будет, — сказал кукольник, поднялся на ноги и пошел к выходу. – А насчет остального. Как я уже сказал – выбор за тобой. Думай, принц. Времени тебе до завтрашнего вечера. Надумаешь, приходите оба. Нет… — он пожал плечами и хмыкнул, — все решится само. Но спрятать Фили, как бы сильно тебе этого не хотелось, не получится.

Кили сидел, слушал удаляющиеся шаги и никак не мог заставить себя поднять голову и взглянуть на Фили.

— Тебе нужно рассказать все Торину, — вдруг сказал тот. – Скажи, что слышал, что кто-то хочет украсть камень. Можешь даже на меня указать.  
— И зачем мне это делать? – хмуро спросил Кили. – Ты уже и так из-за меня пострадал. Еще хочешь?  
— Это все… — Фили покрутил в воздухе деревянной рукой, — давно было и не имеет значения. Важно то, что сейчас. И ты не должен предавать своего дядю.  
— Знаю, — вздохнул Кили. – Торин мне этого не простит. Но, кажется, мне придется сделать выбор. Ладно, идем. Скоро придут рабочие. Я бы не хотел, чтобы нас тут застукали.  
— Идем, — согласился Фили, попытался встать, но потерял равновесие, покачнулся и упал на колени. – Проклятье! Все время забываю, что дерево такое тяжелое.  
— Ты все помнишь? – спросил Кили, помогая ему подняться.  
— Еще бы, — хмыкнул Фили. – Мы все всё помним.  
— Как это все? – удивился Кили.

Они медленно, прислушиваясь к каждому звуку пошли к выходу из шахты, и он все раздумывал, имеет ли право продолжать расспросы. Но если Фили вот такой не один… Может быть от кукольника удалось спастись кому-то до него?

— Он не злой, — вдруг сказал Фили и пояснил: — Кукольник. Он просто привык, чтобы ему подчинялись, вот и все. Делаешь, как говорят, и все в порядке.  
— И это называется не злой? – приподнял бровь Кили. – А как же твои собственные желания? Как же твоя жизнь?

Фили попробовал пожать плечами, но у него ничего не получилось.

— Ты вот тоже поехал вместе с Торином, — только и сказал он, и до самых покоев Кили они оба молчали.

В комнате Кили уложил Фили в постель, стараясь не краснеть от воспоминаний о том, что они творили в ней еще совсем немного времени назад, а сам уселся на стол, налил в кубок немного легкого пива и сделал глоток. Нужно подумать. Нужно хорошенько подумать, что с этим делать. То, что камень нельзя отдавать – это понятно. Неважно, для чего он нужен кукольнику. Пусть хоть лампу украсить. Все равно отдавать его нельзя. Но как тогда быть? 

Вариант рассказать все Торину Кили, подумав, все-таки отмел. Ну что скажет дядя? Да, он может и похвалить за преданность, за бдительность, если, конечно, вообще поверит, но как это отразится на Фили? Что сделает кукольник если его схватят? Ведь он сразу же поймет кто его предал, а в том, что он легко может обратить гнома в куклу, уже нет никаких сомнений. И останется Кили с игрушкой вместо друга. Нет, на такое он пойти никак не мог.

— Послушай…

Кили повернулся к задремавшему было Фили и тот вскинулся, точно в испуге, но сразу же успокоился, поняв, что в комнате кроме него и Кили больше никого нет. 

— Ты что, думаешь я могу тебя…

Кили недоговорил и только обиженно покачал головой. Ну вот сколько еще раз ему понадобится повторить Фили, что он его любит, что защитит?

«Ну, для начала, хотя бы один», — съехидничал внутренний голос и Кили, неожиданно для самого себя, покраснел.

— Послушай, — он начал заново, собираясь с мыслями. Нет, чувства, это, несомненно, важно, но сейчас их стоит оставить в стороне. – А кукольник может умереть?

Фили приподнялся повыше, подсунув под спину подушку, и задумался. Кили терпеливо следил за ним.

— Может, ты что-то слышал или видел, или…  
— Ну, кровь ему как-то раз пустили, — перебил его Фили. – Мы были в Луре и один тамошний купец заказал убить племянницу, та уж очень много денег унаследовала от погибших родителей. Он купил ей куклу, очень красивую, принцессу. Помнишь спектакль с драконом и розой? Вот именно ту. Девочке кукла, конечно же, понравилась. Но и кукле девочка тоже. Она не смогла выполнить то, что от нее требовалось и на следующую ночь за кукольником пришли. Он унес ноги и даже принцессу забрал, но люди купца сильно тогда его ранили, он долго приходил в себя.  
— А что девочка? – зачем-то спросил Кили.

Фили странно посмотрел на него и покачал головой:

— Откуда мне знать? Но, думаю, с таким хорошим дядей шансов у нее было немного.  
— Да уж, — вздохнул Кили.  
— А что ты задумал?  
— Убить его.

Мгновение Фили пристально смотрел на него, а потом рассмеялся:

— Вот так вот просто? – фыркая от смеха спросил он. – Просто подойдешь и убьешь?  
— Нет, конечно, — ответил Кили, покусал губы, и продолжил: – Ты же понимаешь, что эту проблему нужно решить раз и навсегда? Кто сказал, что он сдержит слово даже если я отдам ему камень? Кто сказал, что он не вернется спустя несколько лет?  
— Да, я в это тоже не верю, — согласился Фили. – Но убить… Это нужно хорошенько обдумать. И решиться. Кили, ты же никого не убивал, да и я тоже. Может…  
— Если дело только во мне, то поверь, я смогу, — перебил его Кили. – А ты?  
— Если нет другого выхода, — медленно сказал Фили.  
— Я его не вижу.  
— Я тоже.  
— Тогда…  
— Думаю, нам понадобится взрывчатка.

Кили удивленно захлопал глазами, но в этот же миг все понял и, широко улыбнувшись, кивнул. Вот уж с чем-чем, а с взрывчаткой в Эреборе проблем точно быть не должно.

— Но как быть с остальными? – вдруг нахмурился Фили.  
— С остальными? – не понял Кили.  
— Как я понял из разговоров, в шахте работает много гномов. Не хотелось бы, чтобы кто-то из них пострадал, — пояснил Фили.

Кили на мгновение задумался, а потом пожал плечами:

— Я не вижу другого выхода, чем заложить заряды как можно глубже в шахте, у самого камня, если они до него уже дорубятся, и надеяться на лучшее.   
— Согласен, — кивнул Фили со вздохом.

Кили заметил, как он погрустнел и не выдержал, пересел на кровать и крепко, как только мог, обнял Фили.

— Я не хочу жертв, — пробормотал он куда-то ему в шею, — но ты должен остаться со мной.  
— Неужели это того стоит? – спросил Фили.  
— Для меня – да, — немедленно ответил Кили.  
— Что же… 

Фили молчал долго, о чем-то размышляя и Кили, как бы сильно ему не хотелось, не нарушал его сосредоточенности.

— А ведь я думал, что ты меня прогонишь, — наконец, сказал Фили. – Я ведь знал, что задумал кукольник. Это ведь он подослал меня к тебе.  
— Там, у лагеря… — начал Кили.  
— Да, — перебил его Фили. – Я знал, что от меня требуется и никак не мог решиться тебе рассказать.   
— Не верил мне? – тихо спросил Кили.  
— Конечно не верил, — хмыкнул Фили. – Ради первого встречного совершить такое?   
— Ты не то чтобы прямо первый встречный, — возразил Кили и добавил прежде, чем успел смутиться и промолчать. – Я люблю тебя. Как знать, может та капля крови, что привязала тебя ко мне, сработала и наоборот. А может, твое самопожертвование тогда. А может, это вообще судьба.  
— Ага, Махал постарался, — проговорил Фили, крепче прижимая его к себе.  
— И такое может быть, — согласился Кили. – И теперь с этим нужно что-то делать.  
— Поэтому ты решил убить кучу народу?  
— Не кучу, а только одного.  
— Но если не получится?  
— Тебе не кажется, что тогда нам обоим будет уже все равно? Ты останешься деревянной куклой, а я… Ну, меня за такое Торин уж точно не помилует.  
— А ты не хочешь ему все рассказать? Все-таки он узбад, а мы такое дело за его спиной провернуть собираемся.  
— Я думал об этом, — вздохнул Кили, — но не уверен, что стоит. Торин, он… — Кили пожал плечами, собираясь с мыслями, — не знаю я, что он сделает. Как я могу быть уверен, что он не бросит тебя в темницу за пособничество кукольнику? Что мне делать, если такое произойдет? Нет, я…  
— Ты не доверяешь ему?  
— Я его почти не знаю. Как доверять, если не знаешь?  
— Но ведь и меня ты тоже почти не знаешь.

Фили мягко взял Кили за подбородок и заставил посмотреть на себя:

— Это так и не лги себе.  
— Я понимаю, — прошептал Кили и на мгновение прикрыл глаза. – Но я тебя люблю. Помоги мне Махал! Я ужасный наследник, я никчемный гном, я не могу выбрать правильно. Но я так сильно тебя люблю, что при мысли о том, что я могу снова тебя потерять мне делается дурно. И если выбирать…

Кили все-таки высвободился и отвернулся, чувствуя одновременно стыд и готовность. Он не знал, что скажет ему Фили, возможно, высмеет, напомнит о долге. Ведь он и правда должен – Торину, Эребору. 

— Ну что же, тогда мы должны проделать все очень аккуратно, — услышал он и не сразу поверил своим ушам. – И да поможет нам Махал.  
— И всем остальным, — невольно вырвалось у Кили и Фили согласился:  
— И всем остальным.

К большому удивлению Кили, найти в Эреборе взрывчатку оказалось совсем нетрудно. Склад, где она обнаружилась после недолгих поисков, совершенно не охранялся. Наверное, никому и в голову не приходило, что кто-то может попытаться что-то отсюда украсть и Кили, быстро, но аккуратно укладывая в сумку брусочки, сказал себе, что обязательно позаботится о надлежащей охране, как только все кончится.

— Скорее, — прошипел стоящий на стреме Фили и Кили понял, что застыл, и мысленно посмеялся над собой. Задумался он, о будущем задумался. Это же надо! Еще дело не сделано, а он уже в мечтах витает.  
— Готово, — шепнул он, проскальзывая наружу и Фили тихо закрыл за ним дверь. 

На то, чтобы подыскать для взрывчатки подходящие места времени ушло больше, ведь в шахте все еще велись работы и мешаться, привлекая лишнее внимание совершенно не хотелось, тем более, что на наследника с телохранителем все равно то и дело косились. Возможно, дело было в том, что Фили прятал под плащом правую, одеревеневшую, руку, и выглядело это угрожающе. Кили не хотелось выяснять, так что, примерно прикинув, где без особых последствий можно будет заложить заряды, он ушел к себе и там, не в силах сбросить нервное напряжение, мерил шагами комнату следующие несколько часов. Фили сидел на кровати молча, точно статуя, и следил за ним. Хорошо еще, что Торин, занятый последними работами в шахте, не звал Кили, даже если ему и казалось странным, что племянник не хочет разделить с ним эти мгновения.

«У него есть с кем их делить», — неожиданно подумал он, вспомнив про Двалина и не удержавшись, засмеялся. Фили мгновенно вскинулся, но тут же немного расслабился, поняв, что все в порядке.

— Я просто подумал о том, как же сильно мы похожи, — пояснил Кили, останавливаясь перед ним. – Я и Торин. Оба самолюбивые, эгоистичные, мужчин, опять же, предпочитаем. А еще красивые.  
— Самокритичность – это у вас тоже, видать, семейное, — хмыкнул Фили. – Но красивые, да, тут соглашусь.  
— Сравнивал? – прищурился Кили.  
— А что? – слегка наклонил голову на бок Фили.  
— И кто же лучше? – не удержался Кили.  
— Не ревнуй, — широко улыбнулся Фили. – Твоего дядю есть кому любить. Ты хоть раз обращал внимание на то, как на него Двалин смотрит?

Кили помотал головой.

— Вот и зря. Если бы видел, не ревновал бы попусту. Никому там ничего не светит.  
— А ты, — неожиданно спросил Кили, — ты так на меня смотришь?  
— Смотрю, — легко согласился Фили. – И всегда буду, если не прогонишь.  
— Никогда, — голос у Кили куда-то пропал, он мотнул головой и попробовал снова: — Не дождешься.

Снова вышло не очень-то хорошо, и он попытался опять:

— Любишь, значит?

Он смотрел на Фили так пристально и долго, что глаза закололо, точно в них песку насыпали. Смотрел и ждал. И, наконец, тот кивнул. И поднялся на ноги.

— Нам пора. Думаю, в шахте уже никого.

Только теперь Кили сообразил, что времени прошло уже много. За маленьким окошком, прорубленным в толстой скале, сделалось совсем темно. Поговорить они смогут и позже, когда сделают дело, а теперь, Фили прав, надо идти. Кили подхватил сумку и первым вышел из комнаты.

Спускаясь все ниже и ниже, Кили никак не мог отделаться от чувства, что за ним кто-то наблюдает. Он пытался идти ровно, не оглядываться, но все равно то и дело вертел головой, пытаясь понять, не прячется ли кто-то в густых тенях в коридорах. Фили, идущий рядом, бросал на него встревоженные взгляды, но молчал и только взял за локоть, когда Кили, в очередной раз дернувшись, едва не упал. 

— Поскорее бы все закончилось, — пробормотал Кили себе под нос и в этот миг услышал за поворотом негромкие голоса.

Фили встретил его испуганный взгляд недоумевающим пожатием плеч, но делать было нечего и оба гнома сделали последние шаги.

— Ты?

Кили не удержался и его возглас гулким эхом отразился от дальнего конца шахты.

— Я, принц, — улыбаясь повернулся к нему кукольник и поклонился.  
— Кили, что ты здесь делаешь? – нахмурившись, спросил Торин и в этот миг Кили заметил, что он касается большого, прозрачного камня.

Почти такой же крупный как Аркенстон, он, тем не менее, был еще чище даже сейчас, не до конца вырубленный из породы, блестел так глубоко и ярко, что было сразу ясно – Торин исполнил свою давнюю мечту, соревнование с Трором, наконец, закончено.

— Я пришел посмотреть, — хрипло сказал Кили, не в силах оторвать глаз от камня. – У тебя получилось, дядя.  
— Да, — гордо ответил Торин и перевел взгляд на камень, но тут же нахмурился. – Пятно? Откуда?

Он наклонился, подышал на камень и потер невидимое Кили пятнышко рукавом. Фили тихонечко потянул сумку из рук Кили и тот выпустил ее даже не заметив этого.

— А этот тут откуда? – кивнул он на кукольника.  
— Может, ты мне и расскажешь? – повернулся к нему Торин. – Мне показалось вы знакомы.  
— Я – старый знакомый принца Кили по Синим Горам, — опередил Кили кукольник. – Я давно не бывал дома и был удивлен, увидев его здесь.  
— Он – мой наследник, — сказал Торин.  
— Не сомневаюсь, достойный, — поклонился кукольник еще раз и было в его голосе что-то такое, от чего щеки Кили немедленно вспыхнули. – А теперь прошу прощения, я должен идти.  
— Ну зачем же? – остановил его Торин. – Я собирался провести здесь ночь, любуясь камнем и благодаря Гору за столь щедрый подарок, но теперь мой ритуал нарушен, так что, прошу, составьте нам компанию, не стесняйтесь.

Кукольник помедлил, но отказывать узбаду Эребора для торговца-человека было чревато неприятными последствиями, так что, еще раз поклонившись, он подошел ближе.

— Дядя, а где Двалин? – громко спросил Кили, краем глаза следя за медленно идущим вдоль стены Фили.

Торин, не отрывая глаз от камня, вяло махнул рукой.

— Он сказал, что у меня появился новый повод для одержимости и ушел. Я поговорю с ним позже, когда налюбуюсь.  
— Есть чем, — хрипло выдохнул кукольник и, как и Торин, застыл, вглядываясь в сверкающую глубину камня. – Он великолепен. Хотя нет, он… Я не могу подобрать подходящего слова.  
— Потому что такого слова просто нет, — тихо сказал Торин. – Завтра я нанесу последний удар, освобожу камень, и он займет свое законное место над моим троном, а Аркенстон прикажу перенести в сокровищницу.  
— Достойный новый символ для Эребора, — кивнул кукольник, стоя с ним рядом.  
— И Гора так считает, — Торин продолжал гладить камень и Кили не знал, замечает ли он, что делает. – Все предыдущие попытки были неудачными, постоянно случались обвалы, но только не в этот раз, сейчас все спокойно, а это значит, что она смирилась.  
— Она отдала вам, узбад, свое сердце, — как-то очень уверенно сказал кукольник и с едва сдерживаемой жадностью попросил: — Разрешите прикоснуться, прошу вас.

В этот миг Фили коснулся рукава Кили и кивнул в сторону выхода.

«Все сделано, — глухо толкнулась в голове мысль. – Еще несколько мгновений и все… Но… дядя, как же дядя?»

Медленно отступая назад, он увидел, как Торин неловко и как-то неуверенно кивает, и в этот самый миг сильный толчок бросил его на колени. Кили вскинул голову, поймал такой же испуганный и недоумевающий взгляд Фили, услышал громкий вскрик торжества и взглянул туда, где кукольник держал в руках прозрачный камень. Он восторженно и счастливо улыбался, и не обращал внимание на возмущение Торина. А тот уже тянулся к нему, собираясь выхватить камень.  
Толчок повторился снова и в этот момент Кили понял, что дело вовсе не во взрывчатке. Это снова вздыхала Гора. Как тогда, когда он, мальчиком, едва не погиб. И вот теперь опять.

— Торин! – выкрикнул Кили, пытаясь сделать хоть что-нибудь, но тот его даже не услышал.

Оскалившись, он пытался вырвать свою так поздно обретенную драгоценность из рук кукольника, а тот никак не хотел ее выпускать, тянул к себе.

Так они втроем и исчезли в водовороте обрушившихся с потолка камней.

Кили с горестным вскриком бросился было вперед, но Фили не позволил, схватил за плечи и потащил обратно. Он что-то ему кричал, но за грохотом камней и гулом крови в висках Кили ничего не слышал, лишь отметил, что тот тащит его обеими руками, и обе живые. Что это значит, он никак не мог понять и только когда Фили, оттащив его подальше, развернул к себе и закричал прямо в лицо, до него, наконец, дошло.

— Сейчас рванет! 

Вот, что кричал ему Фили и Кили, кивнув, бросился прочь, торопясь убраться подальше.

Им почти удалось. Кили уже видел длинную лестницу – поднимись и начнется извилистый проход, ведущий к сокровищнице и дальше, к его покоям, когда теплая волна воздуха сильно ударила его в спину, приподнимая и протаскивая по полу. А может, это был не воздух. Кили не разобрался, потому что в этот самый момент потерял сознание.

***

Кили приходил в себя долго и трудно, и все никак не мог понять, почему лежит на животе, дергался, и сразу же терял сознание от дикой боли. Так продолжалось пять дней, а на шестой он, наконец, смог двинуть рукой и не заорать. С трудом, конечно, но это, кажется, было большое достижение. На восемнадцатый день Оин позволил ему переворачиваться. Ненадолго и ни за что не садиться. Кили был рад и этому. Так он мог видеть Фили. Тот, бледный, с правой рукой на перевязи, старательно ухаживал за ним все эти дни, хотя сам страдал от боли.

— Потерплю, — коротко сказал он, когда Кили попросил его хоть немного отдыхать.

Но рядом все-таки присел, хоть и упорно смотрел в другую сторону. Это беспокоило Кили. Он уже понял, что у него останется множество уродливых шрамов, но ведь то на спине. Неужели это имеет такое большое значение? Он не знал, как спросить и с каждым мгновением все сильнее чувствовал обиду.

— Это я виноват, что твой дядя погиб, — вдруг сказал Фили и Кили с тревогой схватил его за руку.  
— Не вздумай сказать это кому-то еще, — отчеканил он, собрав все силы.  
— Но…  
— Это Гора, ты что, не понял?

Кили снова откинулся на подушки и зажмурился, пережидая приступ боли.

— Не знаю почему, — сказал он, отдышавшись, — может потому, что кукольник коснулся камня. Но это не мы, это Гора, запомни. Кстати, что с повозкой кукольника?  
— Сгорела, — помолчав, отозвался Фили и спокойно встретил пристальный взгляд Кили. – Наверное, не закрыл заслонку лампы. Все быстро случилось. Раз и нету.  
— Раз и нету, — повторил Кили и прикрыл глаза.  
— И… что теперь, узбад?

Непривычное именование заставило Кили вздрогнуть и открыть глаза. Фили ему улыбался и Кили вдруг почувствовал себя абсолютно счастливым. Даже боль на миг отступила.

— Я не знаю.

Признаваться в этом было совсем не стыдно. Пожалуй, впервые в своей жизни Кили и в самом деле не знал, что его – их – ждет дальше. Как-то все сложится, признают ли его другие гномы? А, впрочем, это не так уж и важно. Уж он-то власти никогда не хотел и бороться за нее до крови, и новых жертв не станет.

— Один Махал знает, что теперь будет, — медленно сказал Кили, — но я точно знаю, что сдержу свое обещание.  
— Какое? – удивился Фили.  
— Я всегда буду тебя любить.


End file.
